Super Mario Bros: Legend of the Star Destiny Cards
by HyruleKing
Summary: When a dark force begins to overtake the Mushroom Kingdom, and the legendary Star Destiny Cards vanish, it's up to the Sages of Hyrule to save the day. Mario/Yu-Gi-Oh/Zelda Crossover.
1. Prologue: Evil Arises

**Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Star Destiny Cards**

_It's been some time since the Sages of Life and Death were discovered in Hyrule, and the Sages' Circle was complete. However, recently, nightmares have plagued King CJ, and soon he will come to realize that the nightmares are more than just bad dreams…_

**Prologue: Evil Arises**

"_Finally… I possess four of the Star Destiny Cards… One more and I will be IMMORTAL!" Stacey, Shaylene, Samuel and Yugi were sitting in a dark room with a shadowy figure._

"_Why are you doing this?" Samuel asked._

_"That's none of your business!" The creature said._

"_Behold my ultimate card… I tune my Dark Tinker to my Blue Eyes White Dragon to summon the monster that will spell your demise!" Shaylene stood in the same dark room with the same shadowy figure. On both her arm and the figure's arm was a Duel Disk. A jester-like monster in a purple-and-white outfit appeared on the figure's field. His hands were covered by black gloves and he floated a few feet above the ground. Half of his face was painted black and the other half was painted white. "Attack and end this duel! Win me that Purity Heart!" The monster snapped its fingers and a white box surrounded Shaylene. Inside the box was an explosion, contained within the box._

_"Shaylene!" Samuel and Stacey exclaimed. The box vanished and Shaylene was unconscious on the floor._

_"Ha ha ha haa! It's over!" The shadowy figure walked over and pulled two cards out of Shaylene's deck._

CJ awoke in the middle of the night in Hyrule Castle, sweat dripping down his face. His breathing was quick and shallow.

"Wh-what is going on? Why do I keep having these nightmares?" CJ wondered. _And why are they about Shaylene?_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Across the planet of Corneria, in the Mushroom Kingdom, something was happening below the kingdom capital of Toad Town, causing a ruckus at Mushroom Castle.

Inside the castle's throne room sat a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman in a pink dress. Next to her was a large humanoid turtle creature with a green spiked shell, sand-colored underside, two horns on his head, and spiked red hair atop his head. Around them were several scholars and archaeologists, all of which resembled humanoid turtles known as Koopa Troopas, people with mushroom shaped caps on their heads known as Mushroom People, brown mushroom creatures known as Goombas, or turtles in various colored cloaks and holding magic wands, known as Magikoopas. In front of the crowd were two mustached men. Both had brown hair and blue eyes and wore blue overalls. One had a red shirt and a red cap with an "M" on it. The other was taller and skinnier, and wore a green shirt and green cap with an "L" on it.

"Your Highness… Your Majesty…" A Koopa said. "These readings are off the chart!"

"Something strong is awakening beneath Toad Town!" A Mushroom Person exclaimed.

"The kingdom could be in grave danger!" A second Koopa said.

"What do we do?" A third Koopa asked.

The woman looked at the mustached men.

"Mario… Luigi…" She said. "My kingdom needs your help again… Please… Figure out what's going on beneath Toad Town and put a stop to it."

"We're on it, Queen Peach." Luigi, the man in green, said.

"Mario… We've had our differences in the past, but now that we are on the same side, please… If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask my troops." The turtle creature said.

"Thank you, Bowser." Mario, the man in red, said. He turned to Luigi. "Let's go, bro." As the brothers turned to walk away, a man with a long white mustache in a blue cloak walked into the room. His face was hidden, and all that could be seen were two yellow eyes.

"Merlon…" Mario said.

"What brings you here?" Peach asked.

"Heroes of the Prognosticus…" The man, a wizard named Merlon, said. "We need your help again."

"Flipside's in trouble?" Bowser said.

"No… But it may be soon…" Merlon said. He then pulled out a large book, known as the Light Prognosticus. "Here is a passage I found in the Light Prognosticus recently…"

"_Though the sacred heroes shall rise, and with the power of eight Pure Hearts_

_Shall bring about the end of the Chaos Heart's controller and_

_Reverse the power of the Void, saving all worlds,_

_Another will soon rise and step up, seeking a similar goal._

_Though he will not only use the power of the Chaos Heart_

_But also, he shall seek out the power of the sacred guardians of_

_Star Rod, the sacred gems that sealed the Dark Door, the dark_

_Cataclysm that once destroyed the ancient Port City and the sacred_

_Pure Hearts, all locked within a power from the ancient and dark_

_Shadow Realm…"_

"I do not know what this means, but I was hoping you could aid me in deciphering this passage… All I know is that this evil force is coming to life beneath Toad Town, and he will seek the power of the Pure Hearts and the Chaos Heart, commanding both Light and Dark…" Merlon said.

"The guardians of the Star Rod are most likely the Star Spirits…" Bowser said.

"The sacred gems that sealed the Dark Door…" Mario said. "Those may be the Crystal Stars!"

"And the dark Cataclysm is most likely the Shadow Queen!" Peach realized.

"But… What does the last line mean?" Luigi asked. "…all locked within a power from the ancient and dark Shadow Realm…?"

_**Meanwhile, in Hyrule…**_

"What are we doing here?" CJ had led his friends to the company that created Duel Monsters… Industrial Illusions.

"Yeah, why'd you bring us to Industrial Illusions?" Yugi asked.

"Just follow me." CJ said. He led the group to the vault. "I've been having nightmares lately, and I've sensed a dark force gaining strength somewhere. In my dreams, I see a dark figure dueling all of you and he mentions five special cards… I have begun to worry about these cards… and the world…" CJ then opened the vault and showed everyone a glass case filled with 10 cards: 5 ritual monsters and 5 ritual spell cards.

"What are these?" Joey asked.

"The Star Destiny Cards." CJ said. "Star Rod Ritual… The Star Spirit Guardians… Crystal Ritual… The Crystal Stars… Thousand Year Ritual… The Ancient Demon… Ritual of Purity… The Purity Heart… Ritual of Chaos and The Chaos Heart." Suddenly, the cards vanished.

"Whoa! Where'd the cards go?" Stacey asked.

"Those weren't the real cards." CJ said. "Those were a hologram. The real cards were hidden throughout the Mushroom Kingdom when Maximillion Pegasus created them. He knew they were powerful and that only chosen duelists could wield them, so he had them hidden throughout the Mushroom Kingdom in order to protect the world from them."

"Why did he ever create them in the first place?" Yugi asked.

"It's the same as the Egyptian god cards and the Triforce Destiny Cards." CJ said. "Pegasus created them to make his game more exciting, but after creating the prototypes, he realized they were too dangerous and he stopped working on them. We may need to find those cards quickly before anyone else does, or the world may be in danger."

"You don't need to ask us twice." Tea said.

"Thanks, guys." CJ said.

_**Meanwhile, in South Castle Town…**_

A young man with brown hair and blue eyes sat in the main office of the Kaiba Corporation headquarters. A dark figure walked into the office and the young man immediately stood up.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" The young man exclaimed. "You can't just barge in here!" The dark figure vanished and reappeared in front of the young man, holding his head.

"_Seto Kaiba… What I'm doing is taking control of you, you moron!"_ The dark figure then vanished. Kaiba's blue eyes then flashed to red and back to blue.

"Perfect… Now to claim those Star Destiny Cards…"


	2. The Tournament Begins

**Chapter One: The Tournament Begins**

CJ, Stacey and Shaylene walked out of small building in Toad Town. In the front window was a sign that read "The Golden Toad – Opening Soon – Help Wanted".

"It's so cool that we're opening a third restaurant." Stacey said.

"Not quite, hun. The two branches of the Hungry Hylian are just little pizza shops." CJ said. "I want The Golden Toad to be a nice restaurant, with waiters and waitresses, and some actual chefs, not some inexperienced fry cook I just grabbed off of the street."

"What about those chefs from Marrymore?" Stacey asked.

"Torte and his apprentice are in charge of baking cakes for Marrymore's wedding parties." CJ said. "I was thinking Tayce T and her cousin, Zess T." Stacey then noticed a poster on a nearby bulletin board.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked. CJ walked over and looked at it.

"Attention all duelists… Kaiba Corporation is pleased to announce the start of their Mushroom Cup Tournament here in Toad Town in just a few days. To register, head to the Toad Town Post Office to pick up an official rule book. And for those who don't have a Duel Disk, you may also purchase one there."

"KaibaCorp's having a tournament?" Stacey asked. "I didn't even know there was a KaibaCorp in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I didn't either. It sounds like Kaiba's been expanding his company." CJ said.

"Yeah." Shaylene said. "But… to the Mushroom Kingdom? Seems a little weird."

"True." CJ said. _But maybe this will help me get to the bottom of my nightmares and find out just what kind of danger Shaylene is in…_

_**A few days later…**_

Everyone had gathered in Toad Town Square, waiting for the start of the tournament.

"Okay, so it looks like this tournament is gonna be a Battle City style tournament." CJ said. "We'll be dueling for Item Cards… There are six different types: Mushroom, Fire Flower, Star, Leaf, Feather, and Shell. The first eight duelists to find one of each Item Card and take them to the KaibaCorp building in South Toad Town will be entered into the finals."

"But we can't forget that we're also dueling for the fate of the world." Yugi said.

"True." CJ said. "But the problem is, we're gonna need to find the Star Destiny Cards. Another thing: Much like Duelist Kingdom and the Hyrule Cup, certain areas of the Mushroom Kingdom will give field power bonuses to certain monsters."

"So, where would all our monsters be best?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Stacey's would be well-suited to anyplace with water… Maybe the beaches of Lavalava Island." CJ said. "Mai, your deck would be well suited on Mt Rugged. Joey, you'd do well in the area around Koopa Village. Yugi and Tea, I can't really say where your monsters would do best, so you might just want to stay in Toad Town. Layla, your heroes might get a boost from Shooting Star Summit. Samuel, I would suggest the underground for your Twilight monsters. As for you, Shaylene, I'd try Flower Fields."

"Okay." Shaylene said.

"How are we supposed to get around?" Yugi asked.

"Like the Hyrule Cup, Kaiba has set up teleporters around the Mushroom Kingdom." CJ said.

"Sounds good." Yugi said. Kaiba's blimp then flew overheard.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Cup…" Kaiba said. "I'm glad so many of you could make it to my tournament, but remember that only the eight best will make it to the finals." Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

_This should be fun…_ CJ thought.

"When you see fireworks over Peach's Castle, the duels will begin!" Kaiba said. "And in a week, any duelists who haven't made it to the finals shall be disqualified."

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it wasn't intended to have any action. It was just to set the tournament up.


	3. Spirit of the Pharaoh

**CHAPTER TWO: Spirit of the Pharaoh**

Everyone watched as the skies over Peach's Castle lit up with fireworks.

"Good luck, guys." CJ said, as everyone went their separate ways. CJ walked down to Southern Toad Town and into Forever Forest.

_My dark monsters should get a nice boost from the Forever Forest…_ CJ thought. CJ walked through the woods until he came to a small clearing. Sitting atop a log was a weird creature covered with clothes made of oak leaves.

"You should leave this place… It is not safe for humans… Dark spirits haunt these woods." The creature said. CJ smiled as he held up a small cloth with a picture of a white-spotted red mushroom.

"I should be okay." He said.

"I apologize, Your Majesty… I didn't realize the Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom was in my presence." The creature said. "Continue on your way, but beware."

CJ kept walking and soon was attacked by a herd of monstrous red flowers with green leaves and white spots.

"Come on out, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" CJ called out, as a large white dragon appeared before him. He smiled as the monster launched an attack that carved a path through the forest. CJ looked ahead through the new path his dragon had made and saw a large mansion.

_Boo's Mansion… I'm bound to find an opponent there…_ CJ thought, walking into the mansion.

"Well, well, well… CJ Francis, master duelist…" CJ turned and saw a young man with a skull-like face and spiked black hair, in a green shirt and jeans.

"Bonz… the zombie duelist…" CJ said. "I assume you want to duel."

"Of course." Bonz said. "What Item Card do you have?"

"Fire Flower." CJ said.

"Good. Then, I can add it to my Mushroom Item Card." Bonz said.

"Well then, let's duel!" CJ said. "I'll lay two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I lay two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode as well." Bonz said. "Go."

"I flip up Cyber Jar (ATK: 900)!" CJ said, as a small mechanical jar appeared on the field. "Now my Jar absorbs all the monsters on the field, destroying them! Next, we draw 5 cards and summon any low-level monsters we draw."

"I drew King of the Skull Servants (DEF: 0) and Dragon Zombie (ATK: 2080)." Bonz said, summoning a skeleton in a purple robe and a decaying purple dragon.

"I drew Garo Tribe – Garo Robe (ATK: 2600) and Dark Gerudo Guard (ATK: 1700)." CJ said summoning a creature in a brown robe and a red-haired woman in white Arabian clothing. "Next, I play Graceful Charity! Now, I draw three cards, providing I discard two. Now, I play Premature Burial (LP: 4000 – 800) and revive the monster I discarded… Dark Gerudo Commander (ATK: 2700). Finally, I lay a card face down."

"Wha…What a monster force…" Bonz said.

"It gets better, because those were all Special Summons…" CJ said. "I can still normal summon, so I sacrifice Garo Robe, Dark Gerudo Guard and Dark Gerudo Commander…"

"I activate Coffin Seller!" Bonz said. "Since you sent three monsters to the graveyard, you lose 900 life points!"

"Not quite…" CJ said. "Garo Robe didn't go to the graveyard, he was removed from play (LP: 3200 – 600). As I was saying, I sacrifice my three monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor (ATK: 4000)!" CJ smiled as the large blue Egyptian god appeared on the field.

"What? Oh no!" Bonz gasped.

"Obelisk, attack Dragon Zombie!" CJ said.

"Activate Shift!" Bonz said. "So, King of the Skull Servants will be your attack target!"

"I end my turn." CJ said.

"I switch Dragon Zombie to defense mode (DEF: 0) and summon Lady in Wight (DEF: 2860)." Bonz said, summoning a skeletal woman in a brown gown. "Finally, I lay a card face down. Go."

"I summon Dark Gerudo Pirate (ATK: 1800)." CJ said, summoning another Gerudo, this time in green clothing. "Attack Dragon Zombie!"

"Reveal Ordeal of a Traveler!" Bonz said. "Now, choose a card in my hand and call it! Monster, Spell or Trap. If you're right, the attack connects. But if you're wrong…"

"I choose the card on my left and call Trap!" CJ said.

"Sorry, but it's a monster. So, your Pirate returns to your hand." Bonz said.

"Obelisk, attack Lady in Wight!" CJ said. "And again, I choose the far left and say monster."

"Correct." Bonz said.

"And I end my turn." CJ said.

"I lay a card face down and summon a monster in defense mode." Bonz said. "Go."

"Since I have at least one Garo Robe removed from play, I can Special Summon Garo Tribe – Garo Master (ATK: 2210)!" CJ said, summoning a phantom in a purple robe. On its head was a gold mask. "And, it gains 500 attack points for each Garo removed from play (ATK: 2710). Next I summon Dark Gerudo Pirate (ATK: 1800). Now, Garo, attack Dragon Zombie!"

"Ordeal of a Traveler!" Bonz said.

"Second card from the left. And it's a trap!" CJ said.

"Sorry, but it's a monster, so Garo Master returns to your hand!" Bonz said.

"Dark Gerudo Pirate, attack Dragon Zombie!" CJ said.

"Ordeal of a Traveler!" Bonz said.

"I choose the far right card and say monster!" CJ said.

"Sorry, it's a trap." Bonz said. "So, Pirate goes back to the hand."

"Obelisk, attack Dragon Zombie! And the second card from the right is a monster!" CJ said.

"Once again, it's a trap." Bonz said. "So you're left with no monsters."

"I'll enter my Main Phase 2 by special summoning Garo Master again (ATK: 2710) and activating Call of the Haunted to bring back Ancient Sage of Shadow (ATK: 2800)." CJ said, summoning a ethereal robed being.

"And I activate The First Sarcophagus!" Bonz said.

"And since I'm ending my turn, you're allowed to play the Second Sarcophagus." CJ said.

"I summon another Lady in Wight (DEF: 2860)." Bonz said. "Go."

"I summon Dark Gerudo Pirate (ATK: 1800)." CJ said. "Garo Master, attack Dragon Zombie! And I choose the second card from the left and say it's a trap!"

"You're correct." Bonz said, as Garo Master destroyed Dragon Zombie.

"Ancient Sage, attack that defense!" CJ said. "This time, I'll choose the far right and call trap!"

"Monster." Bonz said, as Ancient Sage of Shadow returned to CJ's hand.

"I end my turn." CJ said.

"And I activate the Third Sarcophagus!" Bonz said. "Now, I send my three Sarcophagus cards to the graveyard in order to Special Summon… Spirit of the Pharaoh (ATK: 3250)!" Then, a blue-skinned Pharaoh appeared on the field, garbed in gold-and-blue-striped clothing and a gold mask. "Now, I've got you right where I want you…"


	4. Sage of Shadow: Spark of Darkness

**CHAPTER THREE: Sage of Shadow – A Spark of Darkness**

"Spirit of the Pharaoh, attack Dark Gerudo Pirate!" Bonz said.

"Sorry, but my Pirate's ability switches your monster to defense mode (DEF: 2600)." CJ said.

"I end my turn." Bonz said.

"I activate the Gerudo's Fortress field spell!" CJ said, as the mansion around the two duelists became a giant stone fortress in the desert. "Now, all my Gerudo monsters gain 500 points (ATK: 2300). Garo Robe, attack Spirit of the Pharaoh!"

"Ordeal of a Traveler! You know the drill." Bonz said.

"I say the middle card is a spell!" CJ said.

"You got lucky!" Bonz said, as his Spirit was wiped out.

"Dark Gerudo Pirate, attack that defense!" CJ said. Bonz held up his hand. "Second from the right is a spell!"

"Trap." Bonz said.

"I'll enter my Main Phase 2 and summon Dark Gerudo Pirate (ATK: 2300)." CJ said. "That will be all."

"I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Patrician of Darkness (ATK: 2600)." Bonz said, summoning a blue-skinned creature in a red cloak.

"Now, since you summoned a monster, my Gerudo's Fortress field spell gains a Prisoner Counter (PC: 1)." CJ said.

"I end my turn." Bonz said.

"Since I was forced to discard Power Plasma last turn due to having too many card in my hand, and it's the top card in my graveyard, I can discard Obelisk to summon it (DEF: 0). Now, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Ancient Sage of Shadow (ATK: 2800)." CJ said (LP: 2600 – 600). "Ancient Sage, attack Patrician of Darkness!"

"Ordeal of a Traveler!" Bonz said.

"Middle card… it's a monster." CJ said.

"Nope. Trap." Bonz said, as Ancient Sage returned to CJ's hand.

"I end my turn with a face down." CJ said.

"I summon a defense monster." Bonz said, as Gerudo's Fortress gained a counter (PC: 2). "Patrician, attack!"

"Reveal Mirror Force!" CJ said.

"I end my turn." Bonz said.

"I summon a monster in defense mode." CJ said. "Go."

"As do I." Bonz said, as the Fortress gained another counter (PC: 3). "Go."

"I get rid of 1 Prisoner Counter from my fortress." CJ said. "Now, I'll take control of your Lady in Wight for a turn, but I'll sacrifice it, along with my defense (LP: 2000 – 300) to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack!"

"I activate the effect of Ordeal of a Traveler!" Bonz said.

"Not quite!" CJ said (LP: 1700 – 850). "I activate Solemn Judgment, negating and destroying Ordeal of a Traveler!"

"Fine! I activate Spellbinding Circle!" Bonz said. "So Blue Eyes won't be attacking!"

"I end my turn." CJ said.

"I lay a card face down." Bonz said. "Go."

"I summon Dark Gerudo Spear Guard (ATK: 2100)." CJ said. "Attack the left defense!"

"Sorry, but you attacked Castle of Dark Illusions (DEF: 2509)!" Bonz said, as a floating castle appeared over the field.

"Crap!" CJ said (LP: 850 – 409 / LP: 441). "I end my turn."

"I lay a card face down." Bonz said. _Blasting The Ruins will finish this duel if necessary…_ "Go."

"I switch Spear Guard to defense mode (DEF: 2000)." CJ said. "Go."

"I summon another Lady in Wight (DEF: 2860)." Bonz said. "Go."

"I activate Evil's Summoning Ritual!" CJ said. "I sacrifice Ganondorf, King of Thieves and Ancient Sage of Shadow from my hand to summon Ganondorf, King of Evil (ATK: 4500)!"

"Too bad that by sending two monster cards to the graveyard, you lost 600 life points." Bonz said, as CJ's life points dropped to zero (LP: 0).

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shaylene stopped in her tracks in Flower Fields as the Light Force began to resonate on her hand.

"Oh no… CJ… He must have lost…" She gasped. "But… how? I… I sense Ganondorf… I have to find him."

_**Back in Forever Forest…**_

"Looks like I knocked the King of Games out of the tournament." Bonz said, laughing. He looked at CJ and was shocked to see all three of CJ's monsters on the field, and a trap card active. "How are you still standing? Your life points should've hit zero!"

"I activated my Life Shroom trap!" CJ said (LP: 1500). "This restores my life points to 1500 after they hit zero."

_No! It's not the battle phase, so my Trap Jammer is useless!_ Bonz thought.

"Now… I sacrifice Blue Eyes and Spear Guard (LP: 1500 – 600) and I summon myself… The Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3000)!" CJ said. "Now, since I sacrificed two dark monsters for Ganondorf, one for myself, and I summon myself, Ganondorf gains 4 Spell Counters (SC: 4)… And with those Spell Counters, Ganondorf gains 4000 attack points (ATK: 8500). Now, I removed a Spell Counter (SC: 4 – 1) (ATK: 8500 – 1000), allowing Ganondorf to deal Piercing Damage! Ganondorf, attack Castle of Dark Illusions (DEF: 2509)!"

"Oh no!" Bonz gasped as the floatation ring around Castle of Dark Illusions was destroyed, causing it to crash down to the field, as the holograms exploded and faded (LP: 0).

"Nice duel, Bonz." CJ said.

"Thanks." Bonz said. "Here's your Item Card." CJ walked away as Bonz walked back into the mansion. As he neared it, he transformed into a shadowy being before vanishing.

_I'm sorry, my Lord… I failed you…_ The being thought before vanishing into dust.

_**A short time later…**_

CJ walked out of Forever Forest, where Shaylene came running up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"CJ! You're okay!" She exclaimed with excitement and relief in her voice.

"Of course." CJ said. "Ganondorf won me that duel. But… It was weird… I was dueling Bonz, but he seemed… different."

"What do you mean?" Shaylene asked.

"Well, my life points hit zero, and I saved myself with Life Shroom…" CJ said. "But for that short period of time, he almost seemed shock that was still standing… Almost as if he expected me to die when my life points hit zero… I don't think it was really Bonz. I think someone else is after the Star Destiny Cards. And I think they're using Shadow Ghouls to duel us… And possibly try to send our souls to the Shadow Realm… Or worse…"

"I'm just glad your okay." Shaylene said. "I… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Same here…" CJ said. "I love you, Shaylene." He placed his hand under Shaylene's chin, tilted her head up, and kissed her softly on the lips. Shaylene gasped as CJ quickly pulled away.

"What… was that?" Shaylene asked.

"I… I don't know…" CJ said. _What the heck is going on with me? Why did I just kiss Shaylene?_ Suddenly, CJ vanished in a flash of darkness.

"CJ? CJ!" Shaylene exclaimed.

_**Meanwhile…**_

CJ groaned as he was dropped onto the ground in a dark castle. He looked outside and saw that the sky was a curtain of shadows.

_What the Hell is going on with me?… First, I start having nightmares about Shaylene and then I find myself suddenly kissing her and telling her I love her… But, I'm in love with Stacey… Or wait… Am I?_ CJ thought to himself.

"Wait… Where am I?" CJ wondered aloud, looking around. He then looked around and saw torches lit with black flames.

A faint laugh echoed through the castle.

"No… this can't be…" He mumbled. He then looked down and saw a ritual spell card and a ritual monster on the ground. "No way… It's… the Chaos Heart and the Ritual of Chaos…" Suddenly, CJ found himself in a large room deep inside the castle. Around the room were white boxes filled with a black square pattern. Suddenly, a man in a red top hat and suit, as well as a black-and-yellow striped mask dropped down from the ceiling.

"Heh heh heh… CJ, the King of Hyrule… And new owner of the Chaos Heart… My master wants your cards… So it's time to duel!"

"Arkana!" CJ gasped. _But… Bandit Keith is dead… So, who is Arkana working for now?_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kaiba stood in front of a magic mirror. Next to him, semi-transparent, was the dark figure. Kaiba's eyes flashed red.

"Well… He may not know it, but the war in CJ's heart is helping me quite a bit…" Kaiba said. "Now, hopefully Arkana can dispatch of him with more ease than that fool Bonz did… Too bad I had to send that fool's soul to the Shadow Realm and possess his body with a Shadow Spirit to get him to duel for me…"


	5. Battle on the Beach

**CHAPTER FOUR: Battle on the Beach**

Stacey walked along the beaches of Lavalava Island. In her hand was the Hero of Time. She stopped and looked at it.

"I hope CJ's not in any kind of danger…" Stacey said. "That's the only reason I can think of why the Hero of Time would be glowing."

"Maybe it's because YOU'RE the one who's in danger…" Stacey looked up and saw the infamous Neo Ghoul known as Seeker.

"You know what bugs me about you Neo Ghouls?" Stacey said. "You're like sharks. No matter what you do, as long as there's food in the ocean, there will be sharks. And as long as there are duelists, you Neo Ghouls will never stop popping up!"

"It's not just duelists… As long as there are rare cards, we'll be around…" Seeker said. "And this time, we're looking for the Star Destiny Cards…"

"What do you know about the Star Destiny Cards?" Stacey exclaimed.

"Duel me, and maybe I'll tell you." Seeker smirked. Stacey activated her Duel Disk.

"Fine! Let's duel!" Stacey said.

"I play Spell Absorption! Next, I lay a card face down and activate Card Destruction!" Seeker said (LP: 4500). "Now, we toss out our hands and draw the same number of cards from our decks.

_Crap! Master Sword Ritual, Tribe Infecting Virus, Longshot, Link Child of Courage and Courage Plasma… Some of my best cards…_ Stacey thought.

"So, did I force you to get rid of anything good?" Seeker smirked. Stacey just glared at him.

"I'll recover, trust me." Stacey said.

"I play Upstart Goblin." Seeker said. "I draw one card and you gain 1000 life points. But thanks to Spell Absorption, I gain 500, so we're both at 5000 life points. Next, I play Magical Mallet to add my hand to my deck, shuffle it, and draw two new cards." Seeker smiled as he shuffled his deck and drew a new hand (LP: 5500). "Next, I play Upstart Goblin again (LP: 6000 [x2]). And then, I'll play Painful Choice (LP: 6500)! I choose five cards from my deck and reveal them. Next, you add 1 to my hand and the others go to the graveyard." Seeker revealed his five cards.

Stacey gasped. _The five pieces of Exodia!_ "I choose Exodia the Forbidden One."

"Very well, so the other four pieces go to the graveyard." Seeker said. "Finally, I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Spell Absorption!" Stacey said.

"But I still get the life point boost (LP: 7000)." Seeker said.

"Next, I activate the Zora's Domain field spell!" Stacey said, as the area became the Zora's Domain waterfall pool. "Now, all my Zora monsters gain 400 attack and defense, and I summon Zora Defender (ATK: 2000). Now, my Defender, attack!"

"Activate Sakuretsu Armor!" Seeker said. "Now, Zora Defender is destroyed!"

"I end my turn…" Stacey said.

"I lay a card face down and flip summon Exodia the Forbidden One (ATK: 1000). Direct attack!" Seeker said. Stacey stumbled as Exodia's head attacked her (LP: 6000 – 1000). "Go."

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master (LP: 6000)." Stacey said. "Go."

"Exodia, attack!" Seeker said, striking Stacey again (LP: 6000 – 1000). "Your move."

_Dang! Why can't I get anything!_ Stacey thought. "I pass."

"I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two." Seeker said. "So I'll discard another copy each of Leg Leg and Left Arm of the Forbidden One. Exodia, attack again!" Stacey stumbled in the wake of another attack (LP: 5000 – 1000). "Finally, I lay a card face down. Go."

"I also play Graceful Charity!" Stacey said. "Now I lay two cards face down. Go."

"Exodia, attack!" Seeker said.

"Activate Call of the Haunted!" Stacey said. "Now, I revive Zora Queen (ATK: 2600) and thanks to her ability, I can equip her with Zora Elder from my graveyard, giving her a boost (ATK: 3700). And, I can also summon Prince Ralis from my deck (ATK: 2000) and he gets equipped with Coral Earring when he's summoned.

"In that case, I won't attack." Seeker said. "I'll switch Exodia to defense mode (DEF: 1000) and use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Call of the Haunted, which means your Queen and her equipment are destroyed. Your move."

"Thanks to Coral Earring, I can summon 2 Reekfish Tokens (DEF: 1500 [x2])." Stacey said, summoning two small red fish. "Next, I'll sacrifice my two Reekfish Tokens, fusing their energies!" She raised a monster card into the air and the Reekfish became orbs of energy. The energy flew into the card and the card vanished. Stacey smiled and stepped forward, standing next to Ralis. "I summon myself… Stacey, Sage to the Water Temple (ATK: 2700)! And, I gain 500 attack points for each Zora in my graveyard (ATK: 4200). And I'm going to send Ralis to wipe out your Exodia!"

"Reveal trap! Gravity Bind!" Seeker said. "You're not attacking anyone."

"I end my turn." Stacey said.

"I pass." Seeker smirked.

"I pass." Stacey said. "Go."

"I sacrifice Exodia to summon Criosphinx (DEF: 2400)." Seeker said, summoning a monster with the head of a ram, the torso of a human, the lower body of a lion, and the wings of a hawk. "Go."

"I equip myself with Sacred Blade of the Fallen Sage!" Stacey said, as a glowing sword appeared in her hand (ATK: 5200). "Go."

"I activate Backup Soldier!" Seeker said. "Now, since I have at least 5 monsters in my graveyard, I can add 3 normal monsters with 1500 attack or less to my hand from my graveyard…" Stacey gasped as Seeker placed five cards onto his Duel Disk.

"No… It… It can't be…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shaylene looked at her hand and saw the Light Force glowing brightly. Also, glowing faintly was the Triforce of Courage.

"Oh no… Stacey must be in trouble…"

Layla gasped as the Triforce of Wisdom began to resonate.

"This can't be good…"

Samuel felt a shooting pain through his body as a black mark in the shape of the Fused Shadows began to glow on his arm.

"I hope no one's hurt…"

CJ looked down at his hand and saw his Triforce of Power resonating. Suddenly, a vision of Stacey's duel flashed in his mind.

"Oh no… Stacey… I have to help her." He said.

"You're not helping anyone!" Arkana laughed.

_**Back on Lavalava Island…**_

"I summon Exodia the Forbidden One!" Seeker said.

"No!" Stacey exclaimed. Suddenly, she was enveloped in white light. When it died down, she had vanished, leaving behind her item card.

"Heh heh… She may have gotten away, but at least I won…" Seeker said.

Stacey suddenly found herself in an underground city. Before her sat a large red door. On the door were the markings of seven stars.

"Is this… the Thousand-Year Door?" Stacey wondered. "Wow…" She looked down and saw a ritual spell card. She picked it up and read it. "Crystal Ritual…" Suddenly, the Thousand-Year Door rumbled and began to open.

_I may have lost, but at least I found one of the Star Destiny Cards…_ She thought, walking through the door.


	6. A Hollywood Hit

**CHAPTER FIVE: A Hollywood Hit**

Samuel walked over to the warp pipe, ready to enter the underground. As he prepared to go down, he was stopped by someone.

"You there… You know Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler, don't you?" The voice asked. Samuel turned around and saw a blond-haired man in a white suit.

"Who are you?" Samuel asked.

"You don't recognize me?" The man asked.

"Uh… no." Samuel said.

"I'm Jean Claude Magnum, famous Hollywood Actor." The man smirked.

"Oh yeah… The washed up has-been." Samuel said.

"Look. Here's the deal." Jean Claude said. "Duel me. When I win, you lead me to Joey and Mai."

"You're not winning, but fine." Samuel said. "I lay two cards face down and summon Twilight Kargaroc (ATK: 1600)." Then, a large twilight bird appeared on the field. "Go."

"All right, it's time to make some movie magic." Jean Claude said. "Since you control a monster and I control none, it's time for Elder of the Six Samurai (DEF: 0) to take the stage. And playing the role of the understudy is Master Kyonshee (ATK: 1750)." Then, an old man in a mobile temple-like machine appeared on the field next to a ninja in a purple robe, yellow pants and a cloth over its face. "Now, I lay two cards face down. Master Kyonshee, attack Twilight Kargaroc!"

"I activate Widespread Ruin!" Samuel said. "Now, your Kyonshee is destroyed!"

"Your move." Jean said.

"I activate Reckless Greed to draw two cards, but I must skip my next two draw phases." Samuel said. "Next, I summon Twilight Assassin (ATK: 1800) and lay a card face down." Then, a shadow beast appeared on the field. "Assassin, attack Elder of the Six Samurai! Your move."

"One monster in defense mode." Jean said. "Go."

"I lay one card face down." Samuel said. "Assassin, attack that defense!"

"Looks like it's curtains for my Shien's Squire." Jean said.

"Your move." Samuel said.

"I pass." Jean said.

"I lay one card face down and attack you directly with both my monsters!" Samuel said. Jean stumbled back as he was hit (LP: 4000 – 3400). "Go."

"Once again, since you control a monster and I control none, Elder of the Six Samurai (DEF: 0) is Special Summoned. Next, I'll summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki (ATK: 200). Next, using Kageki's ability, I summon Six Samurai – Nisashi (DEF: 700). Now, I play Shien's Spy, giving control of Nisashi to you." Jean said, summoning another elder, a samurai in gold-and-red armor, and a samurai in green armor. "Now, since there's another Six Samurai on my field, Kageki gains more strength (ATK: 1700). Finally, I play Blind Spot Strike! Since you control a defense position monster and I control an attack position monster, my Kageki gains Nisashi's defense as attack points (ATK: 2400). Kageki, attack Twilight Assassin!"

"Book of Moon will flip Kageki face down!" Samuel said.

"I end my turn." Jean said. "Meaning I get Nisashi back."

"I place one monster in defense mode and send Assassin to attack Nisashi!" Samuel said.

"Thanks to its effect, Elder will go instead." Jean said.

"Your move." Samuel said.

"I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi (ATK: 1700)." Jean said, summoning a samurai in gold armor. "I flip Kageki into attack mode (ATK: 1700) and switch Nisashi to attack mode (ATK: 1400). And thanks to its ability, since I control two other Six Samurais, Enishi gains 500 attack and defense (ATK: 2200). Enishi, attack Assassin!" Samuel stood there as his monster exploded (LP: 4000 – 400). Kageki will attack Kargaroc!" Samuel frowned as his other monster exploded (LP: 3600 – 100). "Nisashi, attack that defense!"

"You attack Twilight Parasite!" Samuel said. "And thanks to this, I can infect Enishi and take control of it."

"I use Enishi's ability to remove two monsters from my graveyard from play and return Enishi to my hand." Jean said. "So, your Parasite's target is gone and it's destroyed. And thanks to Nisashi's ability to attack twice, he'll attack you directly!"

"Gyah!" Samuel exclaimed, stumbling back (LP: 3500 – 1400).

"Your move." Jean said.

"One monster in defense mode and a card face down." Samuel said. "Go."

"I summon Enishi (ATK: 2200) again, and he'll attack your defense!" Jean said.

"Once again, you attacked Twilight Parasite and he'll be infecting your Enishi!" Samuel said. "So I'll be taking control of it (ATK: 1700)!"

"Kageki, attack it!" Jean said. "So they're both destroyed! Now, I play Double-Edged Sword Technique, letting me summon Kageki (ATK: 1700) and Enishi (ATK: 2200) from the graveyard! Now, Enishi, finish this duel with a direct attack!" Samuel was knocked onto his back as Enishi struck him (LP: 0).

"You may have won my Item Card, but I'm not taking you to Joey and Mai!" Samuel said, tossing Jean Claude his Mushroom Item card.

"But we had a deal!" Jean said.

"I had my fingers crossed!" Samuel said.

"Fine!" Jean said. "Then let's duel again!"

"Fine." Samuel said. "I lay a monster in defense mode, a card face down and activate the Zombie World field spell! Now, all monsters on the field and in the graveyard become Zombies. Your move."

"I lay a card face down and activate the spell card, Shien's Dojo!" Jean Claude said. "Next, I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai (ATK: 1500)." Then, a samurai in purple armor wielding two clubs appeared on the field. "Now, my Dojo gains a Bushido Counter (BC: 1). "Your move."

"I flip summon my…"

"Not so fast! I reveal Six Style – Dual Wield! Since I only control an attack position Six Samurai, I can return two cards on your field to the hand… You face down monster and your field spell!" Jean Claude said.

"Then I'll just set my monster again and re-activate Zombie World!" Samuel said. "Go."

"I summon Elder of the Six Samurai (ATK: 400), so my Dojo gains another Bushido Counter (BC: 2)." Jean Claude said, summoning an old man in a mobile temple-like machine. "Next, I send my Dojo to the graveyard, which lets me summon a Six Samurai or Shien monster whose level is equal to or less than the number of Bushido Counters… Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (ATK: 400). Next, I play Six Strike – Triple Impact! Since I have three Six Samurai monsters, I can destroy all monsters on your field!"

"Oh no!" Samuel said, as his monster exploded.

"Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai! Attack!" Jean Claude said.

"Activate Widespread Ruin!" Samuel said. "Now your Shinai is destroyed!"

"Thanks to the effect of Kagemusha, I can have your trap destroy him instead, which means Shinai's attack still connects!" Jean Claude said. Samuel stumbled as he was struck (LP: 4000 – 1500). "Now, Elder, attack!" Samuel stood there as he was attacked again (LP: 2500 – 400). "Your move."

"I play Card Destruction!" Samuel said. "Now we each discard our hands and draw the same number of cards from our deck. Now, I lay a card face down, set a monster in defense mode and activate Nightmare's Steelcage and Card Shuffle! Now, I pay 300 life points (LP: 2100 – 300) with Card Shuffle, allowing me to shuffle my deck! Your move."

"I activate Shien's Smoke Signal, which lets me add a level 3 or lower Six Samurai monster to my hand from my deck." Jean Claude said. "And I chose Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho (ATK: 1600), who I can Special Summon since Shinai is on the field." Then, a female samurai in red armor appeared on the field. "Now, thanks to Mizuho's ability, I'll sacrifice Elder of the Six Samurai to destroy your defense monster."

"I activate Grave Lure." Samuel said. "Flip over the top card of your deck, Claude."

"Kagemusha of the Six Samurai." Jean Claude said.

"Now shuffle your deck." Samuel said. "When Kagemusha is pulled, it'll be going straight to the graveyard."

"I end my turn." Jean Claude said.

"I lay a card face down." Samuel said. "Go."

"I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki (ATK: 200), who will let me special summon Elder of the Six Samurai (DEF: 0). Now, since there is another Six Samurai monster on the field, Kageki gains 1500 attack points (ATK: 1700). Now, I sacrifice Elder of the Six Samurai with Mizuho's ability to destroy Nightmare's Steelcage!"

"Oh no! Now you can attack!" Samuel realized.

"You're nothing compared to my samurai army!" Jean Claude said. "Kageki (ATK: 1700), Shinai (ATK: 1500), Mizuho (ATK: 1600)! Attack him directly and end this duel!" Samuel braced himself, ready to take 4900 points of damage. Suddenly, he vanished into a dark portal. "Hey, where'd he go? Damn, that little trickster!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Samuel was dropped out of a dark portal, where he found himself in an underground city.

"This must be ancient Rogueport…" Samuel said. He looked down and saw a spell card on the ground. He picked it up and examined it. "Thousand Year Ritual… This must be one of the Star Destiny Cards!" The card then began to glow. He followed its signal and soon found himself in front of the Thousand Year Door. He looked at the pedestal in front of the door, where he found a glowing card. The card stopped glowing and it revealed itself to be a ritual monster bearing a picture of a shadow female figure with flowing silver hair and a large golden crown. "…The Ancient Demon… The Ritual Monster that goes with my spell card…"


	7. The Mountain's Traps

**CHAPTER SIX: The Mountain's Traps**

Joey and Mai walked up Mt Rugged.

"So, who are you gonna challenge first?" Mai asked.

"I don't know… I shouldn't challenge anyone with a Leaf Card since I already have that one." Joey said.

"Did I hear you say that you have a Leaf Item Card, Mr Wheeler?" Joey and Mai turned around and saw Odion standing there.

"Odion? What brings you to this tournament?" Joey asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Odion laughed. "Now… About your Item Card." Odion held up a Star Item Card.

"A Star Item Card!" Joey said. "How about we duel, Odion?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr Wheeler." Odion said.

"Awesome!" Joey said, stepping back and activating his Duel Watch. "Let's go!"

"I lay two cards face down and summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (ATK: 1300)." Odion said, summoning a green dragon. "And since he's a dragon, he gains a field power bonus from the mountain (ATK: 1690). And with that I end my turn."

"I lay four cards face down." Joey said. "Go."

"I activate the trap monster, Tiki Curse!" Odion said, summoning a tiki idol. "And I have two of them (ATK: 2340 [x2]). Now, my monsters, attack Mr Wheeler directly!"

"Activate trap: A Hero Emerges!" Joey said. "Now, you choose one of the cards in my hand. If it's a monster, I can Special Summon it."

"I'll choose the left card." Odion said.

"My left or your left?" Joey asked.

"Your left." Odion said.

"I summon Maximum Six (ATK: 1900)!" Joey said, summoning a six-armed purple warrior. "Now, I activate Rush Recklessly, so Maximum Six gains 700 attack points (ATK: 2600)."

"I end my turn." Odion said.

"I activate Giant Trunade!" Joey said. "Now, all Spell and Traps on the field return to the hand, including your Tiki Curses! Next, I lay a card face down and send Maximum Six to attack Dragon Dwelling in the Cave!"

"No!" Odion gasped as his monster exploded (LP: 4000 – 250).

"Go." Joey said. Odion drew a card. "I activate Gamble! Since you have more than 6 cards in your hand and I have 2 or less in mine, I can toss a coin and call heads or tails. If I'm right, I can draw until I have 5 cards. And I call heads!" He flipped a coin and caught it. "Yes! I got heads!"

"I lay two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode." Odion said. "Go."

_Those have to be his Tiki Curses._ Joey thought. "I lay a card face down. Maximum Six, attack!"

"You attacked Hiro's Shadow Scout!" Odion said. "Draw three cards. Any spells?"

"Nope." Joey said.

"Very well." Odion said.

"I sacrifice Maximum Six to summon The Fiend Megacyber (ATK: 2200)!" Joey said, summoning a cybernetic warrior in golden armor. "Your move."

"I summon my Tiki Curses (DEF: 1300 [x2])." Odion said. "And I summon Earthbound Spirit (DEF: 2000)." Then, a ghoulish human began to emerge from the ground. Your move."

"I play Call of the Haunted to revive my Maximum Six!" Joey said. "Next, I sacrifice both my monsters to summon myself… Joey, Sage of Earth (ATK: 2500)!" Then, Joey stepped forward as both his monsters vanished. "And, since I'm the Sage of Earth, I gain a field power bonus (ATK: 3250). Now, I equip myself with Lightning Blade (ATK: 4050)!"

"Whoa… A 4050 attack point monster?" Mai wondered. "Joey's got this in the bag…"

"But there's more. First, I gain 300 points for each Earth monster on the field (ATK: 5250)." Joey said. "Now, it's time to wipe out Earthbound Spirit! Your move."

"I equip your Sage with Ekibyo Drakmord!" Odion said. "So, you can't attack and you'll be destroyed in two turns. Your move." 

"I activate Reload!" Joey said. "Now, I shuffle my hand into my deck and draw the same number of cards. Now, I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"I sacrifice a Tiki Curse to summon Vampire's Curse (ATK: 2000)!" Odion said, summoning a green-haired vampire. "Your move, and since this is your second turn, you'll be destroyed at the end of it."

"Activate Heavy Storm!" Joey said. "This will destroy all our spells and traps! I may lose some power (ATK: 3550), but it's worth it to stay alive. Next, I equip myself with Lucky Iron Axe (ATK: 4050)! Now, time to wipe out Vampire's Curse!" Odion smirked a bit as his monster was wiped out (LP: 3750 – 2050). "Go."

"I pay 500 life points (LP: 1700 – 500) to revive Vampire's Curse (DEF: 800)." Odion said. "Next, I summon the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (DEF: 1800)." Then, a skeletal warrior appeared on the field. "Go."

"I lay a card face down and attack Vampire's Curse!" Joey said. "Go."

"Once again, I pay 500 life points to revive my Curse (LP: 1200 – 500) (DEF: 800)." Odion said. "And I lay a card face down. Go."

"I activate Dust Tornado, blowing away your Tiki Curse!" Joey said. "And then I attack Vampire's Curse!"

"And I'll revive it again (LP: 700 – 500)." Odion said. "Next, I lay a card face down. Go."

"I attack Vampire's Curse!" Joey said. Odion watched as his Vampire vanished. "And I end my turn."

"I activate the Trap Monster, Zoma the Spirit (DEF: 500)." Odion said, summoning a skeletal flying demon creature. "And with that, I'll end my turn."

"I summon Little-Winguard (DEF: 1800)." Joey said, summoning a winged blue warrior. "And with that, I'll end my turn." _I know just how to finish this…_

"I activate Temple of the Kings and summon Plague Wolf (DEF: 1000)." Odion said, as a giant temple appeared behind him and a rabid-looking, demonic wolf appeared in front of him. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Joey said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down as well." Odion said. "Your move."

"I activate Graverobber to steal your Tiki Curse (DEF: 1300)." Joey said. "Next, I summon Copycat (ATK: 0) and choose to copy Zoma the Spirit (ATK: 1800). Your move."

"I activate Cup of Sealed Soul and Seal of Serket, allowing me to summon Mystical Beast Serket!" Odion said, as his large scorpion monster took to the field (ATK: 2500). "Serket, destroy Copycat!" Joey watched as his copycat was devoured (LP: 4000 – 700) and Mystical Beast got stronger (ATK: 3000). "Go."

"I sacrifice Tiki Curse and Little Winguard to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 3120)!" Joey said, summoning his signature black dragon. "And since he and I are both on the field, we gain a power boost (Red Eyes ATK: 3920) (Joey ATK: 5150). Red Eyes, attack Mystical Beast of Serket!"

"Activate Sakuretsu Armor!" Odion said. "So Red Eyes is destroyed!"

"Fine." Joey said. "I'll attack your Mystical Beast of Serket!" Odion stood there as his scorpion exploded (LP: 0).|

"Nice duel, Mr Wheeler." Odion said. "Here is my Item Card."

"Thanks, Odion." Joey said. "That was fun."

"Yeah. It was nice to have a truly honorable duel with you." Odion said.

"Whaddya mean?" Joey asked. "That last duel in Battle City was honorable."

"No… I was pretending to be Master Marik… I used a counterfeit Winged Dragon of Ra… It was all around dishonorable." Odion said.

"Well, either way, this was a nice duel." Joey said.


	8. Dimension D

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Dimension D**

Kaiba stood in his office, looking outside. The shadowy figure appeared next to him.

"It's time… to find what I need…" The figure said. He possessed Kaiba fully and exited the KaibaCorp building. Sometime later, he emerged from a black portal into a large city seemingly floating in a white void. He walked up to a tall white tower, where he was stopped by Merlon.

"What brings you here?" Merlon asked.

"Out of my way, you old fool!" He pushed Merlon away with magic and stepped into another portal, which brought him out on top of a black tower in another city within the same white void. He looked down and found a pair of cards.

"Ah… Good old Flopisde." Kaiba said.

Kaiba was soon confronted by Nolrem, a man identical to Merlon, only his colors were inverted. "So… you've returned."

"Yes I have." Kaiba said. "But I found what I came for, so I'll be leaving…"

"Dark one of the Prognosticus, you shall not leave!" Nolrem smiled as a magic barrier surrounded him and Kaiba. Kaiba activated his Duel Disk and Nolrem simply gathered magic energy to form a small dueling platform.

"Fine!" Kaiba said. "Let's duel!"

"I lay one card face down and summon Arcana Force III – The Empress (ATK: 1300)." Nolrem said. A gray alien like creature in blue armor appeared on the field. Above it was a small card hologram which began spinning and stopped right side up. "Now, thanks to my Empress's ability, every time you summon a monster, I can Special Summon an Arcana Force monster from my hand. Your move."

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK: 1700)." Kaiba said, summoning a knight in purple and blue armor.

"Thanks to the effect of my Empress, I can summon Arcana Force IV – The Emperor (ATK: 1400)." Nolrem said, as another monster appeared on the field. It was a silver, machine like alien creature. A card appeared above it and also stopped rightside up. "And thanks to my Emperor's effect, my Arcana Force monsters gain 500 attack points (III ATK: 1800)(IV ATK: 1900)."

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I activate Ace of Sword!" Nolrem said. A spell card appeared above him and began spinning. He snapped his fingers and the card stopped right-side up. "Now, you take damage equal to your Kaiser Sea Horse's attack power!" Kaiba grunted as a sword stabbed him in the chest (LP: 4000 – 1700). "Now, Emperor! Attack Kaiser Sea Horse!" Kaiser Sea Horse was then destroyed by Nolrem's attack (LP: 2300 – 200) and Kaiba stumbled back as The Empress attacked him directly (LP: 2100 – 1800). "Go."

"I summon Kaibaman, who will be immediately sacrificed to allow me to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Kaiba said, summoning a large white dragon.

"Now, I can summon Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man (ATK: 2700)." Nolrem said, summoning a green plasma monster dangling from a noose made of purple plasma. The monster card above Nolrem began spinning and stopped right-side up. "Now, unfortunately, because of the Hanged Man's ability, once per turn, I'll lose a monster and then I'll take damage equal to that monster's attack points."

"Blue Eyes, attack The Emperor!" Kaiba commanded. Nolrem stood there as his Emperor was obliterated (LP: 4000 – 1100). The other Arcanas then lost their power boosts (III ATK: 1300)(XII ATK: 2200). "Go."

"I activate The Material Lord!" Nolrem said. "Since I have a level 4 or lower Arcana Force monster in the graveyard, I can send a level 5 or six Arcana to the grave to add the Spiritual Lord to my hand. Next, I summon Arcana Force VII – The Chariot (DEF: 1700)." Nolrem said, summoning a strange black machine like alien creature with eight arm-like tentacles. A monster card appeared above it, began to spin and stopped upside down. "Now, because of the Chariot's ability, you gain control of it. Now, I'll switch The Empress to defense mode (DEF: 1300) and use the Hanged Man's ability to destroy itself! Sure, I'll take some heavy damage (LP: 2900 – 2200), but it's worth it. Go."

"I summon Spear Dragon (ATK: 1900)." Kaiba said, summoning a blue dragon with a long nose. _I can finish this here._

"_No! It's better to finish this scum with the ultimate card!"_

"Since you summoned a monster, I can summon Arcana Force XIV – Temperance (DEF: 2400)." Nolrem said, summoning a strange clown-like alien monster in a yellow and brown bodysuit with long silver hair. The monster card appeared, spun and stopped right-side up. "Now thanks to Temperance, all battle damage I take is halved."

"Blue Eyes, destroy Temperance!" Kaiba said. "Spear Dragon, destroy The Empress! Now, Spear Dragon switches to defense mode (DEF: 0). One card face down. Go."

"I activate The Spiritual Lord! Since I have a Level 5 or 6 Arcana in the grave, I can discard a level 7 or higher to add The Sky Lord to my hand. Now, I'll activate The Sky Lord!" Then, three pillars of light shot out of the cards. A red from Material Lord, a green from Spiritual Lord and a blue from Sky Lord. "Since I have a Level 7 or higher Arcana in the grave, I can send my three Lords to the graveyard, combining the light together to summon Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler (ATK: 4000)!" Then, a large black creature with two long arms. At the end of each arm was a head. A monster card appeared above the Light Ruler, began spinning, and stopped right side up. "Now, when my Light Ruler destroys one of your monsters, I can add one of mine from my graveyard to my hand. Destroy Blue Eyes!"

"I use Enemy Controller to switch your monster to defense (DEF: 4000)." Kaiba said.

"Go." Nolrem said.

"I activate the Field Spell, Dimension D!" Kaiba said, as the area around him and Nolrem turned into a green void. "Now, when I Synchro summon, the levels of the monsters used to Synchro Summon don't need to exactly match the level of the Synchro monster I'm summoning… So I summon the Tuner monster Dark Tinker (ATK: 1000). Next, I tune my Dark Tinker with my Blue Eyes White Dragon… (Lv 2 + Lv 8 – Lv 10)… Dimensio, Dimentional Master (ATK: 3200)! Finally, I lay a card face down." Then, Kaiba collapsed to the ground and a jester in a purple and yellow outfit appeared in his place. He wore a mask over his face; half of it was black and the other half was white. "I, Dimentio, truly am the Master of Dimensions… And I will win this duel… And the Star Destiny Cards. Go."

"I play Cup of Ace!" Nolrem said, as a spell card appeared above him and stopped upside down. "However, because my card stopped upside down, you draw two cards. Now, I switch the Light Ruler to attack mode (ATK: 4000). Attack!"

"Activate Shrink!" Dimentio said. "Now your monster's attack points are halved (ATK: 2000). And I'll counter-attack!" Dimentio gathered a blast of energy, which struck The Light Ruler and it then carried on to strike Nolrem (LP: 0).

"You win… Per our deal, you're free to go…" Nolrem said.

"Oh you don't have a choice." Dimentio said. He raised his hand and smiled as a black void appeared in the sky over the tower.

"No… Not… the Void…" Nolrem said.

"I will end you now… And soon the void will swallow all dimensions, and with the power of the Star Destiny Cards, I will start over!" Dimentio said, as he cast Nolrem into the Void.

"Heroes… of the… Prognosticus… We need you…" Nolrem said as he vanished.


	9. The Chaos Heart

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The Chaos Heart**

CJ groaned as he was dropped onto the ground in a dark castle. He looked outside and saw that the sky was a curtain of shadows.

_What the Hell is going on with me?… First, I start having nightmares about Shaylene and then I find myself suddenly kissing her and telling her I love her… But, I'm in love with Stacey… Or wait… Am I?_ CJ thought to himself.

"Wait… Where am I?" CJ wondered aloud, looking around. He then looked around and saw torches lit with black flames.

A faint laugh echoed through the castle.

"No… this can't be…" He mumbled. He then looked down and saw a ritual spell card and a ritual monster on the ground. "No way… It's… the Chaos Heart and the Ritual of Chaos…" Suddenly, CJ found himself in a large room deep inside the castle. Around the room were white boxes filled with a black square pattern. Suddenly, a man in a red top hat and suit, as well as a black-and-yellow striped mask dropped down from the ceiling.

"Heh heh heh… CJ, the King of Hyrule… And new owner of the Chaos Heart… My master wants your cards… So it's time to duel!"

"Arkana!" CJ gasped. _But… Bandit Keith is dead… So, who is Arkana working for now?_

Suddenly, CJ looked down at his hand and saw his Triforce of Power resonating. A vision of Stacey's duel then flashed in his mind.

"Oh no… Stacey… I have to help her." He said.

"You're not helping anyone!" Arkana laughed. "You're staying right here and dueling me. When I win, you'll be handing over that Chaos Heart card…"

CJ activated his Duel Watch. "Fine! Let's go! I lay a monster in defense mode and activate Allure of Darkness. I draw two cards, remove the Garo Robe in my hand from play. Finally, I lay a card face down."

"I summon Gemini Elf (ATK: 1900) and lay a card face down." Arkana said, summoning a pair of elves. One had red hair and wore a purple dress. The other had blond hair and wore a blue dress. "Attack!"

"You attacked my Cyber Jar!" CJ said. "Now, both our monsters are destroyed! Next, we draw 5 cards and summon any and all low-level monsters we pull! I drew Garo Tribe – Garo Robe (ATK: 2600)." Then, a brown-robed phantom appeared on CJ's field.

"And I summon a monster in defense mode." Arkana said. "And I'll lay 3 cards face down. Go."

"I play Graceful Charity!" CJ said. "I draw three cards and toss two. Next, I activate Premature Burial (LP: 4000 – 800) to revive one of the cards I just tossed… Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!"

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Premature Burial!" Arkana said.

"No!" CJ said, as Premature Burial was destroyed, followed by his white dragon. "Fine. I summon Dark Gerudo Swordswoman (ATK: 2470) and lay two cards face down." CJ then summoned a twin-sword wielding Gerudo woman in red. "Garo, attack!"

"Reveal trap: Magic Cylinder!" Arkana said. He was shocked as his monster was destroyed and CJ lost life points (LP: 3200 – 1600). "Wait… What the?"

"I activated Solemn Judgment and paid half my Life Points to stop your Magic Cylinder!" CJ said. "Now, Dark Gerudo Swordswoman attack!" Arkana stumbled as he was stabbed with Gerudo's sword (LP: 4000 – 2470). "Go."

"I activate Premature Burial (LP: 1530 – 800), Lightning Vortex and Call of the Haunted! First, I discard a card for Lightning Vortex, destroying all your monsters! Now, Premature Burial and Call of the Haunted will revive Magical Plant Mandragola (ATK: 650) and Gemini Elf (ATK: 1900). But they won't be around long, for I'm sacrificing them to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 3250)!" Arkana said, summoning a white-haired magician in red armor. "Attack CJ directly!" CJ fell onto his back as he was attacked (LP: 0). "This duel is mine!"

CJ smirked as he stood back up (LP: 1500).

"What? How did you?" Arkana exclaimed.

"My Life Shroom trap card activates when my Life Points hit zero, and it restores them to 1500." CJ said.

"But since I successfully attacked you directly, I can activate Sebek's Blessing!" Arkana said. "Which will increase my Life Points (LP: 3980). Your move."

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light and lay a card face down!" CJ said. "Go."

"I activate Dark Magic Curtain (LP: 3980 – 1990) to special summon another Dark Magician (ATK: 3250)!" Arkana said, summoning a second magician. "Your move."

"I lay a card face down." CJ said. "Go."

"I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (ATK: 2340)." Arkana said, summoning a monk wearing a red mask on half of his face. "Your move."

"I pass." CJ said.

"I lay a card face down." Arkana said. "Go."

"I use Dust Tornado to blow away your face down!" CJ said. "And now I can lay a card face down. Go."

"Dark Magician, finish this!"

"Reveal trap! Mirror Force!" CJ said. "Now, all three of your monsters are wiped out!"

"No!" Arkana said. "Fine, I lay a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I pass." CJ said.

"I flip up my Apprentice Magician (ATK: 520) and attack you!" Arkana said, summoning a mage in a purple robe. CJ chuckled as he was struck (LP: 1500 – 520). "Go."

_I need something good… Because if he summons anything powerful next turn, it's all over…_ CJ thought. "I pass… And since I have 7 cards in my hand, I must discard one so that I only have 6."

"Apprentice Magician, attack!" Arkana said. CJ stumbled a bit as he was hit (LP: 980 – 520). "Go."

"I play Pot of Avarice!" CJ said. "With 5 monsters in my graveyard, I can return them to my deck, shuffle it and draw 2 cards…" CJ drew two cards. "Perfect… time to win with the card you're trying to steal from me… I activate Ritual of Chaos! And in the nature of this Shadow Game, I'm sacrificing my own life force to summon my Star Destiny Card!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shaylene was walking through Toad Town, when a sharp pain hit her.

"CJ…" She mumbled, dropping to her knees. "Please… Please be okay…"

_**Back in the dark castle…**_

"I sacrifice CJ, Sage of Shadow from my hand… To summon The Chaos Heart!" CJ said, as he placed his Sage Card in the graveyard and became surrounded by a dark aura. Suddenly, a black heart, encased in darkness, emerged from his chest and appeared on the field (ATK: 5850)!"

"The… Chaos Heart…" Arkana said.

"Yes, the Chaos Heart, formed from the darkness in my own heart, and powered by it…" CJ said. "Chaos Heart, attack Apprentice Magician!" Arkana was knocked hard onto his back as the Chaos Heart struck him (LP: 0).

"You'll… pay for that…" Arkana said.

"No! You will be the one paying… With your soul!" CJ said. "You tried to defeat me and claim my soul, and my Star Destiny Card, but your plan ultimately failed you!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shaylene stood up as the searing pain stopped.

"CJ…" She mumbled. A voice then called out to her.

_"Shaylene… Come to Shooting Star Summit…"_ Shaylene followed the voice and found herself at the base of a tall blue mountain. The sky looked like nighttime, and stars rained down around her. She looked down and found a Ritual Spell Card and a Ritual Monster.

"What are these?" She wondered, picking the cards up. She examined them. The monster card held a picture of a white heart with a rainbow tint, and the spell card showed a picture of her and CJ. "The Purity Heart and Ritual of Purity?" Suddenly, Shaylene vanished and found herself atop the same white tower that Kaiba had met Merlon at not long before. Shaylene gasped as she was greeted by Merlon, along with a young man made seemingly of darkness, in a rainbow top hat and suit. Next to them was a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl in a white dress with a rainbow ribbon for a belt and a rainbow bow in her hair shaped like a butterfly.

"Welcome young Shaylene…" Merlon said.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Shaylene asked.

"You are in Flipside." Merlon said. "I am Merlon, this is Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani… Timpani will test your worthiness of wielding the Purity Heart." A rainbow Duel Disk with a platform shaped like butterfly wings appeared on Timpani's arm.

"Ready to duel?" Timpani asked.

"Yes." Shaylene said.


	10. A Destined Duel

**CHAPTER NINE: A Destined Duel**

CJ smiled as he was transported out of the dark castle and onto the mountain where Shaylene was not long ago. He began to walk down the mountain, enjoying the falling stars and the crystals all over the mountain as he walked. He soon came to the bottom, where a familiar duelist waited.

"Hello CJ." The boy said in a British accent.

"Hi Bakura." CJ said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to duel me?" Bakura asked.

"Of course." CJ said. "I'm always up for a good duel. And I'll start with Dark Gerudo Guard (ATK: 1700) and a card face down! Your move." Then, a red-haired woman in white Arabian-style clothing appeared on the field.

"I pass." Bakura said.

"I sacrifice Dark Gerudo Guard to summon Ganondorf, King of Thieves (ATK: 2450)!" CJ said, summoning a red-haired, tan-skinned man in a black and red robe with gold swirls on the sleeves. "Attack!"

"Thank you." Bakura said (LP: 4000 – 2450). "By attacking me, you've allowed me to Special Summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (ATK: 2700)!" Then, Bakura summoned a warrior with spiked red hair in black armor and a red cape. He had a sword at his back and two blades attached to his gloves. "And his effect summons an Emissary of Darkness Token (ATK: 2450)!"

"I enter my Main Phase and use Ganondorf's ability… I discard a card from my hand to destroy Gorz and deal you 500 points of damage!" CJ said. Bakura watched as Gorz exploded (LP: 1550 – 500). "Your move."

"I lay two cards face down and summon Skull Knight #2 (ATK: 1000)." Bakura said, summoning a skeletal knight with a flaming crimson sword. "Darkness Token, kamikaze into Ganondorf!" CJ watched as both Ganondorf and the token exploded. "Skull Knight, direct attack!"

CJ stumbled back with a slight grunt as he was struck (LP: 4000 – 1000).

"Your move." CJ drew a card. "Activate Destiny Board!" Bakura said, smirking, as a ghostly letter "F" appeared above him. "Now, in only five turns, you shall lose this duel."

"Not quite!" CJ said. "Activate Dust Tornado! Now, Destiny Board is destroyed! Next, I play Ritual of Chaos! I sacrifice Obelisk the Tormentor from my hand to summon The Chaos Heart (ATK: 4500)!"

"Wrong! Activate Bottomless Trap Hole!" Bakura said. "Now, the Chaos Heart is destroyed and banished from the game!" 

"I'll end with a face down." CJ said.

"I lay a card face down." Bakura said. "Skull Knight, attack CJ directly!" CJ stumbled back as he was struck (LP: 3000 – 1000). "Your move."

"I pass." CJ said.

"I summon a monster in defense mode." Bakura said. "Skull Knight, attack!" CJ braced himself for yet another attack (LP: 2000 – 1000). "Go."

_I need to pull something here and now… It doesn't have to win the duel for me, I just need to survive…_ CJ thought.

"I summon Dark Gerudo Spear Guard (ATK: 1600)!" CJ said, summoning a Gerudo in purple clothing and wielding a spear. "And I'll discard a card from my hand to destroy your face down monster."

"Oh no!" Bakura said, as his face down Mask of Darkness was destroyed.

"So now, you won't be able to resolve Mask of Darkness's effect and get your Destiny Board back." CJ said. "Now, Spear Guard! Destroy Skull Knight #2!" Bakura stood there as his monster was blown apart (LP: 1050 – 600). "Go."

"Now things get good…" Bakura said. "I banish Gorz, Mask of Darkness and Skull Knight #2 from my graveyard to Special Summon Dark Necrofear (ATK: 2200)!" Then, a strange blue-skinned, bald woman appeared on the field, garbed in red and silver armor. In her arms was simply the upper body and head of a baby. In the baby's head was a huge gash. "Dark Necrofear, attack Spear Guard!" CJ watched as his monster exploded (LP: 1000 – 600). "Your move."

"I lay one monster in defense mode." CJ said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Bakura said. "Dark Necrofear, attack!"

"You attacked my Cyber Jar!" CJ said. "Now, both our monsters are destroyed! Next, we draw 5 cards and summon any and all level 4 or lower monsters we draw."

"I'll set both my monsters face down." Bakura said.

"I'll summon Garo Tribe – Garo Robe (ATK: 2000) and Dark Gerudo Swordswoman (ATK: 1900)!" CJ said, summoning a phantom in a brown robe and a Gerudo woman in red clothing carrying two swords.

"Now, I summon a monster face down, lay a card face down and activate Exchange!" Bakura said. The two duelists revealed their hands. "I'll be taking your Ancient Sage of Shadow, if you don't mind."

"I'll take Doma the Angel of Silence." CJ said.

"Your move." Bakura said.

"I play the Gerudo's Fortress Field Spell, giving my Swordswoman and all other Gerudos a boost (ATK: 2400)." CJ said. "Next, I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn."

"I'll sacrifice my face-down Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams and Skull Knight #2 to summon Ancient Sage of Shadow (ATK: 2800)." Bakura said, as an ethereal white being bearing the mark of the Sage of Shadow appeared on his field.

"I activate Call of the Haunted, reviving Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" CJ said, as his famous white dragon appeared on the field.

"Sage of Shadow, destroy that Garo Robe!" Bakura said.

"Garo, activate your ability! Redirect the attack to Blue Eyes!" CJ said.

"What?!" Bakura gasped as the attack was redirected to Blue Eyes, bounced off and Ancient Sage was destroyed instead (LP: 450 – 200). "I… wait… I activate the card that will win this duel! Just Desserts!"

CJ smiled. _That's what he thinks…_

"Just Desserts will deal your 1500 life points, destroying you!" CJ stood there as a ghastly hand grabbed him and sucked away his life points (LP: 0).

"Too bad it's not over! I have one more trap!" CJ said.

"How? You lost…" Bakura asked.

"My Life Shroom trap activates when I lose, restoring my life points to 1500." CJ said.

"Fine… I activate Dust Tornado to destroy Call of the Haunted and as a result, Blue Eyes is gone!" Bakura said. "Your move."

"Garo Robe, destroy that defense!" CJ said. Bakura watched as his defense monster exploded.

"You destroyed Slate Warrior! Now, Dark Gerudo Swordswoman loses 500 attack and defense points (ATK: 1900)." Bakura said.

"But it's not enough to save you." CJ said. "Dark Gerudo Swordswoman, attack!" Bakura stumbled and fell onto his back as the Swordswoman struck him with her swords (LP: 0).

"Good duel." Bakura said, as he handed his Item Card to CJ.

"Thanks." CJ said. "You too."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Yugi suddenly found himself atop the starry mountain. A strange light enveloped him and he found himself in a large sanctuary. A floating golden star being appeared before him. The being had a long white mustache.

"Greetings, young Yugi… I am Eldstar… I am one of the Star Spirits who protect the Mushroom Kingdom… You have been called her because the Mushroom Kingdom… Nay, the world needs your help…"

"Yes, but we need the Star Destiny Cards…" Yugi said.

"I understand… And that is why I have called you here…" Eldstar said. "To bestow upon you these two cards… Star Rod Ritual and Star Spirit Guardians." Yugi looked at his two new cards: a spell card and a ritual monster bearing a picture of the sanctuary he stood in. Sitting atop eight pedestal were eight star spirits.

"Thank you…" Yugi said with a bow.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shaylene stood in a duel with Timpani. Shaylene had a rainbow heart on the field (ATK: 4000) as well as her Sky Princess (ATK: 4700). Timpani had a large dragon with golden wings and seven rainbow crystals in its neck (ATK: 4000).

"Now, my Sky Princess will destroy Rainbow Dragon! And the Purity Heart will attack you directly!" Shaylene smiled as her monsters attacked Timpani, ending the duel.

"Well done, Shaylene…" Merlon said. "The Purity Heart is yours."

"Thank you." It was then that the Purity Heart card began to glow and Shaylene was transported to a lush castle. Despite the gorgeous gold decorations and crimson carpet and curtains, the castle itself had an eerie feeling to it. It sent shivers down Shaylene's spine as she ventured further into the unknown…


	11. The Dimensional Master

**CHAPTER TEN: The Dimensional Master**

Samuel (LP: 500) stood face-to-face at the Thousand Year Door with a duelist in a silver cloak (LP: 8600). Samuel had the Ancient Demon (ATK: 5000) face-up along with a face-down monster. On the other duelist's field was the legendary Five-Headed Dragon (ATK: 5000).

"I flip up my Twilight Parasite!" Samuel said, flipping up a card that held a picture of an ethereal glowing bug. Suddenly, Five-Headed Dragon flew over to Samuel's field. "Thanks to my Parasite, I can control one of your monsters as if it were my own. Now, Ancient Demon and Five-Headed Dragon, end this duel!" The mysterious duelist was knocked back (LP: 0) and suddenly vanished in a cloud of dust as the holograms disappeared. The Thousand Year Door opened and Samuel proceeded inside. He soon found himself inside the same dark castle where Shaylene had been transported to.

_So… this must be the Palace of Shadows…_ He thought. _But why did the Star Destiny Card lead me here?_ The Ancient Demon then began to glow. Samuel followed its glow, which quickly led him to a large tomb filled with only a coffin and several candles. The candles lit with black flames as a sinister laugh filled the room.

"So… you have brought me the first Star Destiny Card? Good…" It was then that Kaiba appeared before Samuel.

"You're not getting my Destiny Card unless you beat me first!" Samuel said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Fine." Kaiba smiled. "I summon Saggi the Dark Clown (DEF: 1500) and lay a card face down. Go."

"I summon Twilight Assassin (ATK: 1800) and lay a card face down." Samuel said. "Attack!" He gasped as both monsters were destroyed and his deck began to radiate with a dark aura. Suddenly, half of his card went to the graveyard. "What the?!"

"You just infected yourself with the Crush Card Virus!" Kaiba laughed. "Now, all your monsters with 1500 attack points or more are useless. Send them all to the graveyard!"

"I… I end my turn…" Samuel said.

"I summon Lord of Dragons (ATK: 1200) and play Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand (ATK: 3000 [x2])!" Kaiba said, summoning a spellcaster in dragon-like armor and a blue cape. Next, he summoned two of his famous white dragons. "Now, I'll end my turn."

"I summon a monster in defense mode…" Samuel frowned. "Go."

"I pass." Kaiba said.

"I lay a monster face down." Samuel said. "Go."

"I play a second Flute of Summoning Dragon and summon my third Blue Eyes (ATK: 3000)!" Kaiba said. "Now, my dragons, destroy those defenses!"

"Sorry but one of my defenses is Twilight Parasite, so I'll be taking your Lord of Dragons ." Samuel said.

"Now my third dragon, destroy it with White Lightning!" Kaiba said. Samuel gasped as the monster was blown apart (LP: 4000 – 1800). "Go."

"I lay a card face down… Go…" Samuel said.

"I play the field spell, Dimension D!" Kaiba said. "Now, I can Synchro Summon monsters, as long as the level of the monsters I use as Synchro Material add up to at least the level of the Synchro Monster… Next, I summon Dark Tinker! Now, I tune my Level 2 Dark Tinker with my Level 8 Blue Eyes White Dragon…" Then, Kaiba collapsed to the ground and a jester in a purple and yellow outfit appeared in his place. He wore a mask over his face; half of it was black and the other half was white. "I am Dimentio, Dimensional Master (ATK: 3200)!"

"This isn't gonna end well…." Samuel said.

"Now, I'll attack you directly with everything!" Dimentio said. Samuel gasped as he was knocked to the ground (LP: 0). Dimentio vanished and Kaiba stood back up.

"Now…" Kaiba said, with a slight echo of Dimentio's voice. "…I'll be taking the Ancient Demon…" Suddenly, a magic barrier stopped him. He turned to see Yugi standing there, Dark Magician next to him.

"If you want those cards, you'll have to go through me…" Yugi said. "I lay four cards face down and activate Card Destruction. Now, we discard our hands and draw a new hand. Next, I play Card of Sanctity, which lets us draw until we have six cards. Next, I discard a card from my hand to summon The Tricky (ATK: 2000). Then, I play Monster Reborn to revive Buster Blader (ATK: 2600), who I discarded with Card Destruction." Then, two monsters appeared on Yugi's field. One wore a black and yellow striped bodysuit and resembled a jester. The other was a warrior in purple armor. "Finally, I throw a monster in defense mode and activate Swords of Revealing Light! Go."

"I summon Lord of Dragons (ATK: 1200) and activate not one, but two Flutes of Summoning Dragon!" Kaiba said, summoning a man in dragon armor and three white dragons. "Now, I can summon three Blue Eyes White Dragons (ATK: 3000 [x3])! Your move."

"I play Brain Control to take your Lord of Dragons, who I'll sacrifice for Beast of Gilfer (DEF: 2500)." Yugi said, summoning a blue monstrous fiend with red armor and red wings. "Next, I'll put The Tricky (DEF: 1200) and Buster Blader (DEF: 2300) in defense mode. Go."

"I place a card face down." Kaiba said. "Go."

"I activate Polymerization, fusing Buster Blader with the Dark Magician in my hand… to summon Dark Paladin (ATK: 2900)!" Yugi said, summoning a mage in blue-green armor. "And he gains 500 attack points for each dragon on the field or in the graveyard (ATK: 4400)! Dark Paladin, attack!"

"Activate trap! Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter!" Kaiba said. "Now, Dark Paladin is removed from play for the turn!"

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

"I lay one card face down." Kaiba said.

"I sacrifice The Tricky to summon Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2300)." Yugi said, summoning a blond female mage in a blue top and pink skirt. "Next, I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl and Dark Paladin to Special Summon… Sorcerer of Dark Magic (ATK: 3200)!" Then, a white haired mage in dark armor appeared on the field. "Attack!"

"Activate Shrink!" Kaiba said. "This will cut your Sorcerer's attack in half (ATK: 1600). Blue Eyes, counter attack!"

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped as his monster exploded (LP: 4000 – 1400). "I end my turn."

"I activate the Dimension D field spell!" Kaiba said. "Now, my dragons, attack!" Yugi smirked as only one monster was destroyed and a small pinkish marshmallow creature appeared on the field (DEF: 500).

"Too bad Beast of Gilfer weakens one of your dragons (ATK: 2500)." Yugi said. "And you also attacked Marshmallon, who can't be destroyed… And…" Suddenly, Marshmallon leaped up and bit Kaiba's leg (LP: 4000 – 1000).

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I play Marshmallon Glasses!" Yugi said. "Now the only monster you can attack is Marshmallon! Your move."

"I activate Magic Reflector, which will put a protective barrier on my field spell!" Kaiba said. "Go."

"I summon Magician's Valkyria (DEF: 1800)." Yugi said, summoning an orange-haired female magician in green armor. "Go."

"I summon the tuner monster, Dark Tinker (ATK: 1000)." Kaiba said. "And now I'll tune my Level 2 Dark Tinker with my weakened Level 8 Blue Eyes White Dragon to Synchro Summon… Dimentio, Dimensional Master (ATK: 3200)." Kaiba collapsed as Dimentio emerged from him. "Go."

"I summon a second Magician's Valkyria (DEF: 1800)." Yugi said. "Now, should you manage to destroy Marshmallon Glasses, you won't be able to attack either Valkyria. Go."

"I place one card face down." Dimentio said. "Go."

"I sacrifice my two Valkyrias to summon Gandora the Dragon of Destruction (ATK: 0)." Yugi said, summoning a large black dragon covered in red spheres. "Now…"

"I activate Enemy Controller and sacrifice one of my Blue-Eyes to control Gandora!" Dimentio said.

"I end my turn, so Gandora goes to the graveyard." Yugi said.

"I pass." Dimentio said. "Go."

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Dimension D!" Yugi said.

Dimentio laughed. "I'm already on the field, so I don't need Dimension D."

"I end my turn…" Yugi said.

"I activate Soul Exchange and sacrifice your Marshmallon to summon Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000)!" Dimentio said, summoning a blue-haired vampire in a purple suit. "Go."

"…I pass… There's nothing I can do…" Yugi frowned.

"Perfect… Time to end this!" Dimentio laughed. "Now, time to lose, Yugi!" Dimentio smiled as he launched an energy beam at Yugi (LP: 0), ending the duel. "Now, as I was saying, I'll be taking the Ancient Demon, and now also the Star Spirits…" Suddenly, a magic barrier made of water blocked Dimentio, who vanished back into Kaiba's body as the duel holograms faded. Stacey then stepped into the room.

"Sorry… But you're not done yet." She said. "Get through me, and then we'll talk."

"Fine!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

CJ was walking through Toad Town, when an image flashed in his mind.

"_Where am I?" Shaylene walked through a dark stone hallway in the Palace of Shadows. She ducked into a small crevasse as a strange black Goomba ran down the hallway. She slipped out of the crevasse and ran further down the hallway. She came to a large throne room, filled with monsters._

"Oh no!" CJ said. "Shaylene's in the Palace of Shadows! I have to help her!" He then vanished in a cloud of darkness.

_**Back in the Palace of Shadows…**_

"Let's duel, Dimentio!" Stacey said. "I'll start with Zora Warrior (ATK: 1500) and lay a card face down. Go." Then, a spear-wielding Zora carrying a helmet shaped like a fish head appeared on the field.

"Y-Dragon Head (DEF: 1600)." Kaiba said, summoning a red mechanical dragon. "And I'll lay two cards face down. Go."

"I summon Tribe-Infecting Virus (ATK: 1600)." Stacey said, summoning a group of sea creatures that were beginning to feel the effects of a deadly virus. "And I'll discard a card using my virus's ability, destroying all Machine's on the field!" Kaiba watched as Y-Dragon Head exploded. "Now, my monsters, attack!" He then stumbled back as he was attacked (LP: 4000 – 3100). "Go."

"I summon a monster in defense mode." Kaiba said. "Go."

"I summon Link, Child of Courage (ATK: 1200) and activate Rain of Mercy (Stacey's LP: 5000) (Kaiba's LP: 1900)." Stacey said, summoning a blond-haired, blue-eyed Hylian boy in a green hat and tunic. Floating around his head was a fairy. "Tribe-Infecting Virus, attack that defense!" Kaiba smiled as a metallic, mechanical jar appeared on the field.

"You attacked Cyber Jar!" Kaiba said, as his jar sucked up all the monsters on the field. "First, all monsters on the field are destroyed, and we each draw 5 cards. Then, we special summon any and all level 4 or lower monsters we draw… And I drew Lord of Dragons (ATK: 1200), Vorse Raider (ATK: 1900) and Rare Metal Dragon (ATK: 2400)." Then, a silver metallic dragon, a man in dragon armor, and an axe wielding beast warrior appeared on Kaiba's field.

"I got three monsters, who I'll place all in defense mode." Stacey said. "Your move."

"I play Flute of Summoning Dragon!" Kaiba said. "Now, I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000). Next, I summon Dark Tinker and play the Dimension D field spell!" Then, a white dragon and a strange demonic spider-like creature appeared on the field. "Now, I tune Blue Eyes with Dark Tinker to summon Dimentio, Dimensional Master (ATK: 3200)!" Kaiba collapsed and Dimentio returned once again. "Lord of Dragons, Rare Metal Dragon, Vorse Raider, attack those defense monsters!" Dimentio smiled as Stacey's field was cleared. "And now I'll attack directly!" He launched an energy blast at Stacey (LP: 5000 – 3200). "Your move."

"I'll place a monster in defense mode and activate Cold Wave!" Stacey said. "This handy spell will freeze our spell and trap zones until my next turn. "Go."

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500)!" Dimentio said, summoning a yellow tank. "Attack that defense!"

"You attacked Courage Plasma, who destroys one monster on the field, so goodbye Dimentio!" Stacey smiled.

"Don't get too cocky!" Dimentio said, as he vanished and re-possessed Kaiba. "Vorse Raider, finish her with a direct attack!" Stacey fell onto the ground as she was hit (LP: 0), dropping the Star Destiny Cards in the process…

_Author's Note:__ Just to clarify, in certain cases, I use English Anime effects for cards as opposed to the real game effects. This is to create dramatic effect or just because I think the English Anime effect is better than the real effect. One example is Crush Card Virus. I think the anime effect, as opposed to the actual effect, makes for a much more dramatic duel._


	12. Hearts of Light and Darkness

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Hearts of Light and Darkness**

Dimentio sat contently atop the stone coffin, still in Kaiba's body. Samuel, Yugi and Stacey were bound by magical ropes, and were tossed aside in a nearby corner.

"Perfect…" Kaiba said, picking up the Star Destiny Cards. "This time… No one is here to stop me…" Suddenly, a Kunai knife flew past Kaiba, catching the Star Destiny Cards and pinning them to the wall of the room. "What the?"

_Is that… CJ?_ Stacey wondered. Shaylene came running into the room.

"You're not getting away that easily, Dimentio." She said, activating her Duel Disk. "Let's go! If I win, you return the cards you stole!"

"Very well." Kaiba said. "I'm going to enjoy this…"

"I'll start!" Shaylene said, as a small creature with the head of a human and the body of a bird appeared on the field. "I summon Oocca (ATK: 1900) who lets me add Dominion Rod to my hand. Next, I lay a card face down and end my turn."

"I summon Saggi the Dark Clown (DEF: 1500) and lay a card face down." Kaiba said, summoning a clown in a purple outfit and witch's hat.

_Clearly Dimentio's not dueling for Kaiba…_ Shaylene thought. _I know that move too well… But Dimentio doesn't know that, so maybe he IS dueling for Kaiba…_ "I lay a card face down." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down and summon Twin-Headed Behemoth (DEF: 1200)." Kaiba said, summoning a two-headed dragon demon. "Your move."

"I activate Ritual of Purity!" Shaylene said. "I sacrifice Oocca from my field, and Mountain Minish – Melari and Light Force from my hand to summon Purity Heart (ATK: 4000)!" A glowing rainbow heart then emerged from Shaylene and appeared on the field. "Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive Mountain Minish – Melari (ATK: 2000)!" Then, a small minish in blue and red armor appeared on the field. In his hands was a hammer. "Now, his ability lets me add an equip spell to my hand each turn, so I'll take the Skyward Sword and equip it to the Purity Heart! It doesn't raise my heart's attack points, but it does let me destroy one spell or trap each turn… So let's get rid of that face down behind Saggi, because I have a feeling it's the Crush Card Virus!"

"Damn you!" Kaiba swore as his virus was stopped cold.

"Melari, destroy Twin-Headed Behemoth!" Shaylene said. "Purity Heart, destroy Saggi! And since Saggi's a dark monster in defense mode, you'll take piercing damage! And you also take 500 points from Skyward Sword!"

"What?" Kaiba gasped as he was hit (LP: 4000 – 3000).

"Your move." Shaylene said.

"First, on my end phase, Twin-Headed Behemoth returns (DEF: 1000)." Kaiba said. "Next, I use Soul Exchange and sacrifice your Purity Heart and my Twin-Headed Behemoth to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Kaiba smiled as his white dragon took to the field. "And with that, my turn is done."

"I switch Melari to defense mode (DEF: 1800) and use Foolish Burial to send a monster from my deck to the graveyard." Shaylene said. "Go."

"Blue Eyes, attack!" Kaiba said.

"Activate trap: Power of the Minish Elders!" Shaylene said. "This will stop your attack and let me special summon a level 4 or lower Minish from my hand or deck, and I choose Forest Minish (DEF: 2000)." Then, a small Minish in a green tunic, red hat and carrying a four leaf clover appeared on the field.

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I pass." Shaylene said.

"Blue Eyes, attack Forest Minish!" Kaiba said.

"Waste of an attack." Shaylene smiled. "Forest Minish can't be destroyed in battle."

"I end my turn…" Kaiba said.

"I summon a monster in defense mode." Shaylene said. "Go."

"Blue Eyes, attack Melari!" Kaiba said. "Go."

"I activate Four Sword Sanctuary!" Shaylene said. "Now all my Minish get a boost (DEF: 2500). Your move."

"I play Enemy Controller and switch your Minish to attack mode (ATK: 1500)." Kaiba said. "Next, I activate the Dimension D field spell and summon Dark Tinker!" Kaiba said. "Behold my ultimate card… I tune my Dark Tinker to my Blue Eyes White Dragon to summon the monster that will spell your demise.. Dimentio, Dimensional Master (ATK: 3200)! Now, I discard two spells from my hand, meaning that your Minish is stuck in attack mode for two turns. Dimentio, attack!" Shaylene stood there as her monster was attacked (LP: 4000 – 1700). "Go."

"I pass…" Shaylene said.

"I play Shrink, cutting your monster's attack power in half (ATK: 750)." Dimentio said. "Now, I Attack and end this duel! Win me that Purity Heart!" Dimentio snapped his fingers and a white box surrounded Shaylene. Inside the box was an explosion, contained within the box.

"Shaylene!" Samuel and Stacey exclaimed. The box vanished and Shaylene was unconscious on the floor.

"Ha ha ha haa! It's over!" Kaiba began walking toward Shaylene. "Finally… I possess four of the Star Destiny Cards… One more and I will be IMMORTAL!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Why are you doing this?" Samuel asked.

"That's none of your business!" Kaiba said.

Suddenly, a blast of magic struck Kaiba, freezing him.

"You're not getting off that easily!" CJ said, stepping into the room. He walked over and took a few cards out of Shaylene's deck. "I'll start by throwing a monster in defense mode and laying a card face down. Your move."

"I summon X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800)!" Kaiba said, summoning a blue-and-yellow machine with two cannons attached to its shoulders. "Next, I activate Virus Cannon! Now, send 10 Spell cards from your deck to the graveyard! Now, X-Head Cannon, attack!"

"Activate trap card: Draining Shield!" CJ said. "This will stop your attack and boost my life points (LP: 5800)."

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I flip up Cyber Jar (ATK: 900)!" CJ said, summoning a large mechanical jar. "Now, both our monsters are destroyed. Next, we each pick up 5 cards, summon all level 4 or below monsters, and add the rest of the cards to our hands."

"I know how it works, you dimwit." Kaiba said. "Y-Dragon Head (ATK: 1500), Possessed Dark Soul (ATK: 1200) and a defense." Then, a mechanical red dragon, and a flaming crimson demon appeared on the field.

"I didn't get any." CJ said. "So I'll use Premature Burial (LP: 5800 – 800) to bring back my Cyber Jar (ATK: 900) and I'll risk it and attack your defense!" _Because if I know Kaiba like I think I do, there's only one card that can possibly be…_

"You attacked MY Cyber Jar!" Kaiba smirked. "So let's repeat the cycle! Vorse Raider (ATK: 1900), Rare Metal Dragon (ATK: 2400), Familiar Knight (ATK: 1200) and another defense."

"Dark Gerudo Guard (ATK: 1700) and Dark Gerudo Spear Guard (ATK: 1600)." CJ said, summoning a Gerudo woman in purple and carrying a spear, and a Gerudo woman in white. "But they won't be around long, because I'm sacrificing them, along with the Power Plasma in my hand, to activate the Ritual of Purity, which will allow me to summon one of the cards I grabbed from Shaylene's deck… The Purity Heart (ATK: 4000)! Next, I'll throw four cards face down and end my turn, since I've already conducted my Battle Phase." Then, a glowing rainbow hear emerged from Shaylene and appeared on CJ's field.

"I place one monster in defense mode, lay two cards face down, and switch Vorse Raider (DEF: 1200), Rare Metal Dragon (DEF: 1200) and Familiar Knight (DEF: 1400) to defense mode." Kaiba said. "Go."

"Purity Heart! Attack Rare Metal Dragon!" CJ said.

"Activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Kaiba said. "So Rare Metal Dragon is removed from play!"

"Purity Heart, attack Vorse Raider!" Kaiba gasped as his monster exploded (LP: 4000 – 2800).

"My turn's done." CJ said.

"So Rare Metal Dragon returns (DEF: 1200)." Kaiba said. "And I'll lay one card face down. Go."

"Purity Heart, attack!" CJ said.

"Activate Shadow Spell!" Kaiba said. "This stops your monster's attack, and lowers its power by 700 (ATK: 4000 – 700)."

"Oh well." CJ said. "I'll end my turn, and since I have seven cards in my hand, I have to discard one."

"I lay one monster in defense mode." Kaiba said. "Go."

"I summon Dark Gerudo Pirate (ATK: 1800)." CJ said, summoning a Gerudo in green wielding two broadswords. "Go."

"I activate White Dragon Ritual!" Kaiba said. "I sacrifice Rare Metal Dragon and Familiar Knight to summon Paladin of White Dragon (ATK: 1900) who I'll sacrifice and activate its ability, allowing me to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck (ATK: 3000)! Attack Dark Gerudo Pirate!"

"I activate my Dark Gerudo Pirate's ability to switch Blue Eyes to defense mode (DEF: 2500)." CJ said.

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I pass." CJ said.

"I switch Blue Eyes to attack mode (ATK: 3000)." Kaiba said. "Blue Eyes, attack!"

"Pirate, do your thing!" CJ said, switching Blue Eyes to defense mode (DEF: 2500).

"Go." Kaiba said.

"I pass." CJ smirked. "Go."

Kaiba drew a card and smirked. _I can win this now…_

"_No! I must defeat him with Dimension D!"_

_What am I saying? I can win this and claim the Star Destiny Cards!_

"_No!"_

"I remove Familiar Knight, a dark monster, and Paladin of White Dragon, a light monster, in my graveyard from play to Special Summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (ATK: 3000)!" Kaiba said.

_I knew the Envoy of the End would come eventually…_ CJ thought. "I activate my trap… You're Envoy of the End is about to be solemnly judged… By my Solemn Judgment! By paying half my life points (LP: 5000 – 2500), I can negate the summoning of Chaos Emperor Dragon and destroy it! So, he won't be cleaning the field… or my life points."

"I end my turn…" Kaiba said.

"I summon Garo Tribe – Garo Robe (ATK: 2000)." CJ said, summoning his brown cloaked phantom. "Your move."

"I switch Blue Eyes to attack mode. Attack the Garo Robe!" Kaiba said.

"My Pirate's just gonna keep switching Blue Eyes to defense mode." CJ said, as Blue Eyes went to defense (DEF: 2500).

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I play Graceful Charity!" CJ said. "I draw three cards, as long as I discard two. And since one of the cards I discarded was Garo Tribe – Garo Master, it's banished from the game instead of going to the graveyard. Next, I sacrifice Garo Robe, who is also banished, and Dark Gerudo Pirate to summon myself… CJ, Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3000)! Next, I play Ritual of Chaos! I sacrifice Din, Goddess of Power from my hand to summon the Chaos Heart (ATK: 4500)!" Then, a heart covered with a dark aura emerged from CJ and appeared on the field. "Then, I'll use my face down Call of the Haunted to summon Shaylene, Sage of Life from my graveyard (ATK: 2750)." Shaylene was then filled with a golden aura and she opened her eyes. She stood up and ran over to CJ as he stepped forward and stood next to his monsters. Shaylene then stood next to him.

_No! I can't fight both the Purity Heart and Chaos Heart!_ Dimentio cried out from within Kaiba's mind.

"Now, by sending Shaylene, Sage of Life and CJ, Sage of Shadow to the graveyard, I can summon my ultimate monster…" CJ said. He took Shaylene's hand and a golden light enveloped the two. When it vanished, CJ was holding a bronze staff. Atop the staff was a upside-down golden triangular stone. Attached to each side of the triangle was a round amethyst stone, making three in all. He also wore golden armor bearing the Sheikah eye symbol. In Shaylene's hand was a golden-bladed sword with a red hilt that resembled a bird. "I summon Defenders of Hyrule (ATK: 4500)!" Shaylene smiled and looked at CJ.

"That's the card I created…" She said.

"Of course." CJ said. "And I activate the ability of my defenders! By sending a card from my deck to the graveyard… like Ritual of Power, I can special summon any monster from either graveyard, regardless of summoning conditions… including Din, the Goddess of Power (ATK: 7500)! Next, Dust Tornado will blow away your Shadow Spell!"

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Din, destroy Blue Eyes! Chaos Heart! Wipe out Enraged Battle Ox! And the Purity Heart will wipe out a defense, and the Defenders will clear the field of your final defense!" CJ said, as his monster force wiped the field clean. "Finally, I'll lay two cards face down. Go."

"I play Cost Down and Soul Exchange!" Kaiba said. "First, Cost Down will reduce the level of all monsters in my hand by 2. Next, Soul Exchange allows me to sacrifice one of your monsters…"

_He's done no matter what he sacrifices…_ CJ thought.

"I sacrifice the Goddess of Power!" Kaiba said. "And I set a defense. Your move."

"I send Ganondorf, King of Evil from my deck to the graveyard to summon Din, Goddess of Power (ATK: 7500)." CJ said, as the red spirit of the sacred goddess appeared on the field. "Din, rain your judgment down on Kaiba's defense!" Kaiba watched as divine beams of red light pierced his monster, revealing it to be the Blue Eyes White Dragon before destroying it. "Now, Mystical Space Typhoon will wipe out your final face down card… And finally, the Defenders of Hyrule and the Sacred Hearts of Light and Darkness will be your end, Dimentio!"

"Purity Heart!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"Chaos Heart!" CJ shouted.

"Defenders of Hyrule!" CJ and Shaylene said in unison. "Attack with Sacred Union of the Heart!" The Purity Heart and Chaos Heart began to radiate, before the two returned to their respective duelists. Shaylene and CJ then began to radiate with a rainbow aura, before launching a blast of energy that struck Kaiba, slamming him full force into the back wall of the Shadow Queen's tomb (LP: 0).

_They won… But at what cost?_ Stacey wondered as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	13. Heart of the King

**CHAPTER TWELVE: The Heart of the King**

Kaiba lay unconscious on the floor. The dark ropes that held everyone down snapped. Suddenly, the Star Destiny Cards began to float around Kaiba, glowing.

"What's going on?" Shaylene wondered.

"Why are the cards floating near Kaiba?" Stacey asked.

"Everyone get back! This can't be good!" CJ exclaimed. Suddenly, Dimentio emerged from Kaiba's body.

"Finally! I am revived!" Dimentio smirked.

"But how?" CJ said. "We defeated you…"

"I didn't need to obtain the cards to revive myself… The dueling energy you all created was enough… Especially those last two duels." Dimentio said. "However, I do still need all the cards to complete my revival and become immortal… And I know just how to get them." He snapped his fingers and suddenly Shaylene vanished.

"What have you done?" CJ exclaimed.

"She's been taken to my special dimension…" Dimentio laughed. "Bring my all the Star Destiny Cards and I'll return her."

"How about I kick your ass instead?" CJ said.

"CJ…" Stacey said, placing her hand on CJ's shoulder.

"I have to do this… I can't lose Shaylene…" CJ said.

"Fine… If you think you can win." Dimentio chuckled. Another tear slid down Stacey's cheek as Dimentio and CJ vanished.

_I… I guess the truth is obvious… I know what his heart wants…_ Stacey thought.

Meanwhile, CJ and Dimentio found themselves in Dimension D. A Duel Disk, complete with deck, appeared on Dimentio's arm and he smirked. He looked down at the sight of Shaylene, unconscious, and smiled. It was then that Blumiere appeared next to Dimentio, bound by chains. On his arm was a Duel Disk as well.

"Wh-where am I?" Blumiere asked.

"SILENCE!" Dimentio shouted, launching a blast of magic at Blumiere. He was surrounded by a dark aura and began coughing.

"Bleck heh heh… I am… COUNT BLECK!" Blumiere said.

_Dimentio has the power to transform Blumiere back in Count Bleck… If the two of them even touch the Chaos Heart, we're done for! This is gonna be tough, but I have to win!_ CJ thought. "Hold on! This is between you and me, Dimentio!"

Dimentio laughed. "Defeat Bleck, and then we'll duel." 

CJ looked at Shaylene, and quickly activated his Duel Disk. "Fine! I'll start with Swords of Revealing Light and the Gerudo's Fortress field spell! Go."

"I activate the field spell, Light Barrier!" Bleck said. "Now, it'll spin and stop above me." Bleck smiled as the spell card appeared above him, spun and landed right side up. "Now, I can choose the effects of my Arcana Force VII – The Chariot (ATK: 1700)." Then, a strange alien like creature with six arms and two cannon arms appeared on the field. A monster card appeared above Bleck and stopped right side up. "Now when my Chariot destroys one of your monster, I get to special summon it to my field. Go."

"I lay one card face down." CJ said. "Go."

Bleck smiled as Light Barrier spun and landed right side up again. "I summon Arcana Force VI – The Lovers (ATK: 1600)." Bleck said, summoning another alien with a body that resembled a dress. A right side up monster card appeared above the monster. "Now, my Lovers can be used a two tributes for an Arcana Force monster. Go."

"I summon Dark Gerudo Spear Guard (ATK: 1600)." CJ said, summoning a Gerudo dressed in purple and carrying a spear. "Next, I discard a card to destroy Arcana Force VII using Spear Guard's ability!" Bleck grunted as Spear Guard threw a spear at The Chariot, destroying it. "Your move."

Bleck drew a card and Light Barrier landed right side up. "I play Cup of Ace!" Bleck frowned as it landed upside down. "Now you get to draw two cards."

"Well thank you." CJ said.

"I summon another Chariot (ATK: 1700)." Bleck said. "And thanks to Light Barrier, I'll choose to give my Chariot its right side up ability. Your move." Then, CJ's Swords of Revealing Light faded.

"Since Dark Gerudo Spear Guard is on the field, I can Special Summon Dark Gerudo Guard (ATK: 1700). Now, since Spear Guard and Guard are both on the field, I can Special Summon Dark Gerudo Paladin (ATK: 2300)." CJ said, summoning a Gerudo in white and a Gerudo in purple wielding two swords. Then, Guard and Spear Guard vanished, and were replaced with a high-rank looking Gerudo in red. "Next, I sacrifice my Guard and Spear Guard to summon Dark Gerudo Commander (ATK: 2700). Dark Gerudo Paladin, destroy The Chariot! Commander, destroy the Lovers!" Bleck jumped back from the resulting explosion of CJ's Gerudos destroying his Arcanas (LP: 4000 – 1700). "Your move."

Bleck smirked as his field spell landed right side up again. "I lay a monster in defense mode and a card face down. Go."

"Paladin, destroy that defense!" CJ said. He readied his next attack as Bleck's monster was sliced in half. "Dark Gerudo Commander, finish Bleck off!" CJ smiled as Commander threw its sword at Count Bleck (LP: 0). The dark aura faded from Bleck and he vanished.

"My turn to duel!" Dimentio said. "And I won't go down so easy!"

CJ laughed. "Don't make me laugh! I'll mop the floor with you!" He snapped six cards off of the top of his deck. "I lay one monster in defense mode. Go."

"I lay a card face down and summon Different Dimension Warrior (ATK: 1200)." Dimentio said, summoning an orange haired warrior who emerged from a glowing portal. "Attack!"

"You attacked Cyber Jar!" CJ said. "So both our monsters are destroyed! Next…"

"I know what happens next, but thanks to my warrior, both our monsters are banished to the Different Dimension." Dimentio said, as he and CJ picked up the top five cards from their decks. "And I pulled Different Dimension Warrior Lady (ATK: 1500)." Then, a blond haired woman in silver armor emerged from another portal, landing on Dimentio's field.

"I didn't pull anything." CJ said.

"Warrior Lady, attack CJ directly!" CJ stumbled back as he was hit (LP: 8000 – 1500). "Finally, I lay two cards face down." CJ drew a card. "Activate Macro Cosmos! First, I'm allowed to Special Summon Helios – the Primordial Sun (DEF: 200). And, every card sent to the graveyard will instead be banished."

"I play Heavy Storm!" CJ said. "So your Macro Cosmos, and your facedowns are destroyed. "Next, I lay three cards face down and summon Bongo Bongo, Phantom Shadow Beast (DEF: 800)." Then, a creature of shadow appeared on the field. It had one large red eye and two floating, detached hands. "Go."

"I summon Sasuke Samurai #2 (DEF: 300)." Dimentio said, summoning a small samurai with a large sword. "Next, I pay 800 life points (LP: 4000 – 800), meaning you can't use any spells or traps for the rest of the turn. Warrior Lady, attack Bongo Bongo! Drag him to the Different Dimension!" CJ watched as both monsters vanished. "Finally, I lay one card face down. Go."

"I activate my face down Dust Tornado, destroying your face down and end my turn." CJ said. "But since I have too many cards, I must discard until I have only six." CJ smirked as Macro Cosmos was destroyed.

"I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being (ATK: 1800), then switch Helios (ATK: 400) and Sasuke Samurai (ATK: 200) to attack mode." Dimentio said, summoning a strange human whose body was glowing half red and half black. "Now, I'll pay 800 life points (LP: 3200 – 800) so my Samurai can stop your spells and traps until the End Phase. Now, my monsters, direct assault!" CJ stumbled back as he took a hit (LP: 6500 – 2400). "Go."

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back the only monster in my graveyard…" CJ then stepped onto the field. "…CJ, Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3000)! I warned you that I wasn't messing around… Time to end this. I attack Sasuke Samurai #2!"

"WHAT?" Dimentio gasped as CJ launched a spear of dark energy that pierced and destroyed Sasuke Samurai, destroying it, and then continued on to hit Dimentio, knocking him down. It was then that Shaylene regained consciousness and ran over to CJ, wrapping her arms around him.

"Shay, summon the Purity Heart." CJ said. He reached into his deck and pulled out the Chaos Heart. The two Hearts appeared before Dimentio and began to glow. A rainbow aura surrounded Dimentio.

"Wh-what's g-going on? No!" The Chaos Heart then began to radiate a dark aura, which surrounded Dimentio. Dimentio then exploded in a puff of darkness and Dimension D collapsed around CJ and Shaylene, returning them to the tomb in the Palace of Shadows. A bright light enveloped everyone, depositing them in Toad Town…


	14. Epilogue: Aftermath

**EPILOGUE: Aftermath**

"It's over…" Stacey said.

"The world is saved." CJ said. Suddenly, the Star Destiny Cards appeared before the group. The Star Spirits floated over to Tea, the Crystal Stars floated over to Yugi, the Ancient Demon floated to Samuel, the Chaos Heart floated over to CJ and the Purity Heart floated over to Shaylene.

"Hey CJ…" Yugi said. "Any ideas why these cards chose us as their owners?"

"Well, the Crystal Stars and the Millennium Items share some similar properties… Like being created to hold an evil power at bay… The Star Spirits probably chose Tea because of her strong connection to the Light, the Ancient Demon most likely chose Samuel because of his connection to ancient dark spirits…"

"And the Heart Cards?" Stacey asked.

"Well, the Chaos Heart chose me because Light and Darkness have always been at war within my heart, and will be that way until the day I die…" CJ said. "As for the Purity Heart…" He looked at Shaylene and smiled. "Nothing more pure can be found than the heart of a child, especially one such as the Sage of Life…"

Shaylene smiled. Kaiba then walked over to the group.

"Listen… I don't do this often, but I owe you guys a huge thanks for what you did back there." Kaiba said. "Especially you, CJ… I hate to say it, but you've saved my life on more than one occasion and… well, I'm grateful for it."

"Whoa!" Joey exclaimed. "Did Kaiba just say something nice?"

"What can I say, Kaiba?" CJ said. "You may be a stuck-up jerk sometimes, but that's no reason to let you get killed. Besides, though you may not always act it, I consider you our friend." Kaiba held out his hand. CJ smiled and the two exchanged a handshake.

"I know we've had our differences in the past, but what do you say our companies work together to build Kaiba Land amusement parks in Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom?" Kaiba asked.

"Sounds great, Seto." CJ said, smiling.

"Awesome…" Kaiba said. He then turned to the rest of the gang. "You guys better get back to dueling. We don't have long until the finals. And, I wanna see you guys there…" He then smiled at CJ, Stacey and Layla. "Especially you three and your Triforce Destiny Cards."

_**A short time later…**_

CJ and Shaylene were standing atop Shooting Star Summit, Duel Disks active. On CJ's field (LP: 3500) was the Chaos Heart (ATK: 4500), his Sage Card (ATK: 3000) and Blue Eyes. On Shaylene's field (LP: 2900) was the Purity Heart (ATK: 4000) and Sky Princess (ATK: 3800).

"I activate the spell card, Bound Chest!" Shaylene said. "Now, I'll be sealing your monsters!"

CJ smiled. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Bound Chest!"

"By destroying Bound Chest, you've allowed me to summon Demon Lord Ghirahim (ATK: 2800) and he lets me add Vaati, Minish Apprentice and Mage's Cap to my hand. But I'm summoning Vaati and using Mage's Cap to transform the Minish Apprentice to Dark Mage Vaati (ATK: 2800)." Shaylene said, summoning Ghirahim and a purple-skinned, purple-haired, red-eyed human-like creature in a purple robe. "And that's two Special Summons, so my Sky Princess gains 600 points (ATK: 4400). And since Ghirahim came from the graveyard, you'll take 600 points of damage." CJ stumbled as Sky Princess launched a green energy beam at him (LP: 3500 – 600).

"Impressive." CJ said.

"And now, Sky Princess will attack the Sage of Shadow!" Shaylene said.

"Activate Draining Shield!" CJ said, as a rainbow aura surrounded him (LP: 7300).

"I end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I activate the Evil's Summoning Ritual!" CJ said. "I sacrifice Ganondorf, King of Thieves from my hand and Blue Eyes from my field to summon Ganondorf, King of Evil (ATK: 5500) (Spell Counters: 1). And, since I summoned a fiend, the Chaos Heart gets a spell counter as well (SC: 1). And I'll remove that spell counter to destroy one of your face downs." CJ smiled as The Chaos Heart destroyed a face down Bound Chest. "Good… Now, Ganondorf, attack Sky Princess!"

"Activate Shrine Maidens!" Shaylene said, as a rainbow barrier stood the attack.

"Uh oh…" CJ said.

"This will redirect your attack back at all your monsters!" Shaylene said. CJ gasped as The Chaos Heart, his Sage Card and Ganondorf were destroyed.

"It's ok." CJ said. "Ganondorf will return in my next turn."

"If you have one." Shaylene said. "My move. And don't forget, since you Special Summoned a monster, my Sky Princess got a boost (ATK: 4700). Now, I'll equip her with Skyward Sword, which will allow me to blow away your final face down!" Shaylene smiled as she took her sword and sliced through Mirror Force. "Now, I attack! Ghirahim, Vaati! Aid me in a direct assault on CJ's life points!" CJ stood there, helpless as he took the hit (LP: 0).

"And the winner… Shaylene Johnson!"

"Nice! That's two tournaments I've kicked your butt in!" Shaylene cheered.

"Good job, kiddo." CJ said, giving Shaylene a hug.

"Thanks for saving me." Shaylene said, kissing CJ.

"You're welcome." CJ said, smiling.

"_For a girl out on the beach__  
><em>_The sun seemed so out of reach__  
><em>_An oh so distant brilliant star…__  
><em>_Through the years as that child grew__  
><em>_That's the way she thought of you__  
><em>_As one to worship from afar__  
><em>_But life's a rocket and here we are…"_

Shaylene stood on the shores of Lake Hylia, looking at her deck.

_Why… Why did the Purity Heart choose me? If the Purity Heart and the Chaos Heart are connected, and the Chaos Heart chose CJ, why didn't the Purity Heart pick Stacey? Are me and CJ… destined to be together? I mean, as much as I love him, and I want to be together with him, I… I wouldn't feel right breaking him and Stacey apart… I… I think…_

"_Standing on a star__  
><em>_And the view is astounding__  
><em>_Pounding of my heart__  
><em>_Is everything I've ever dreamed of__  
><em>_I know heaven isn't only for__  
><em>_The sweet life after death__  
><em>_When I look at you__  
><em>_Gotta Catch My Breath__…"_

CJ sat atop Shooting Star Summit, looking out over the Mushroom Kingdom. As he stood there surrounded by the falling star wishes, he thought to himself…

_I don't get it… I'm married to Stacey, I'm happy with our relationship, but I just can't stop thinking about Shaylene… But yet… I wonder if the Purity Heart and the Chaos Heart chose me and Shaylene for a reason?_

He looked up toward the heavens and closed his eyes.

"I wish I knew what to do… I wish I knew who to choose…"

"_For the girl that hoped she would__  
><em>_But was never sure she could__  
><em>_You know that love was worth the fight__  
><em>_And after such an uphill climb__  
><em>_What I'd give to turn off time__  
><em>_And live forever in your sight__  
><em>_But life's a rocket so for tonight__…"_

Stacey stood on the shores of Lavalava Island, eyes watery.

_I don't want to lose him… He means everything to me… He's my love, my soul… My everything… He's all I have… I can't give him up…_ She thought. She collapsed to her knees and buried her head in her hands, crying.

"_I'm standing on a star__  
><em>_And the view is astounding__  
><em>_Right here where we are__  
><em>_Is everything I've ever dreamed of__  
><em>_I know heaven isn't only for__  
><em>_The sweet life after death__  
><em>_When I look at you__  
><em>_Gotta Catch My Breath__…"_

CJ stood there, still staring into the heavens atop Shooting Star Summit.

_I wish this was easier…_ CJ said, collapsing to his knees. _What do I do?_

* * *

><p><em><span>CJ:<span>__ "…As I stood there, at a crossroads in my life, I thought to myself…_

'_Do I stay on the road I'm on, where I'm unsure of my happiness, and hope for the happiness to return, or do I take a turn, travel a new path, and hope to find new happiness?'_

_Normally, one would choose for things to stay the same, rather than willingly choose change… But how do you make a decision when your heart is on the line?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The lyrics at the end are from "Catch My Breath" by Sabrina Carpenter. Check her out on YouTube at <strong> /user/sabrinastar99


End file.
